


Wheezy Love

by floof42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, College, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gay Keith, Lance has asthma, M/M, Mutual Pining, Night time swimming, Partying, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Private School AU, Professor Shiro, Shatt, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, Some angst, Texting, Trans Keith (Voltron), Underage Drinking, adopted keith, broganes, everyone is 18+ besides pidge, get ready for a long ride, he doesn't let it stop him, he's been through a lot, highschool, keith and shiro are brothers, klance, this is gonna be at least 100k, well it's not very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof42/pseuds/floof42
Summary: Keith begins 12th grade at a private school after his brother Shiro accepts the job as a professor there. He meets his long forgotten childhood friend, a few good people, and starts to experience the type of teenager lifestyle he had always thought was only portrayed in movies.





	1. FD Science

    He was almost done. Just one more dandelion to go and it should be big enough for his head. Lance plucked a long weeping flower from the ground, twisting its stem into the long chain he had already spent most of recess creating. Closing one eye and sticking his tongue out for extra concentration, the young boy finally did the last knot, a large smile of crooked teeth forming on his face.

“I did it!” Lance yelled, lifting his flower crown up and shouting to the many kids paying no attention to him. “Momma’s gonna be so proud of me.” he grinned. 

The boy set the crown in front of him, admiring his handy work as an ant started to explore one of the flowers. He had attempted making the crowns so many times before but had never actually finished one. Lance grinned bigger as he thought about bringing it home and showing it to his older sister who had taught him a few weeks ago in their backyard. 

 

Suddenly a large red and black sketcher shoe came crashing down, smushing the flower along with the tiny explorer before Lance’s eyes and lighting up in a flashing array of dancing lights. 

Lance’s face fell in shock as he looked up to the monster who had ruined his creation.

It was the new kid who’s name he hadn’t learned yet, they had bushy shoulder length hair and bright violet eyes. They look at Lance with a bored expression and crossed their arms.

“Mrs. Sanchez told me she wants you.” They said, deadpanned, unaware of the disaster they just created.

 

“You RUINED my crown!” Lance yelled, tears forming in his eyes as he pushed at the kid’s foot.

The kid before him glanced at Lance confused, before looking down and slowly lifting their foot up, revealing a smushed flower and curling dead ant. They raised their eyebrows clearly unbothered by the mess.

“Those are weeds.”

 

Tears started falling from the tan boy’s face as he picked up his soiled creation, a loud cry escaping him.

The black haired girl standing before him jumped, surprised at such the loud reaction.

“H-Hey I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to-”

 

“Is everything okay over here?” A teacher suddenly interrupted, peering down at the scene. Lance continued crying, lifting the crown in his hand. 

 

“She ruined my flowers!” Lance said, sobbing through his words.

The dark haired kid stood shocked, unsure of what to say as the teacher turned to them, a frown set on her lips.

“Anelese that isn’t very nice.” She said, big brown dowey eyes staring sternly at the girl. 

 

Anelese shook her head frantically,

“I-I didn’t mean to! It was an accident I promise!”

She could feel her cheeks becoming a hot red, embarrassed at the scene she had caused. 

 

A loud shrill bell rang out from the brick building, turning their heads and even making Lance’s crying simmer for a second.

“We’ll talk about this later, let’s get back to class.” The teacher with them sighed, picking up the withered crown and taking Lance’s hand.

Analese followed close behind, watching the crown in Lance’s hand slowly fall apart onto the grass below.

 

Back in class Lance would not stop sniffling. His head down, and hand never raising up with a question like it usually did. He was always loud.  _ So _ loud, Analese thought. 

She stared at the back of the tan boy’s head, cheeks still flushed from the encounter and arms folded across her chest. She hadn’t purposefully hurt the boy’s feelings. It was just a dumb bundle of weeds anyway! Why was he even sad about it. He could make a new one pretty easily. They were only a few weeks into the school year, meaning they had tons of other recesses left to do whatever they want, even if that meant playing with flowers. 

The girl pouted and tuned out the teacher as she scribbled on her notebook angrily.

As they were packing up, a nervous fluttering grew in Analese’s heart, a small folded piece of paper sat crumpled in her sweaty palm. She walked over to where Lance was packing up his blue pokemon backpack, facing away from her as he stuffed his agenda inside.

“Um, Lance?” She mumbled.

The boy turned to her, cheeks still slightly red from crying earlier. Analese starred as the ground, unwilling to meet his eyes as she thrusted her hand forward, holding the paper out for the boy. Lance grabbed the small sticky note cautiously before the girl who had ruined his flower crown at recess ran away, jogging out the door to the bus stop before he could say anything

He was left confused, watching the black haired kid disappear from sight. He looked back curiously at the crumpled note before opening it, revealing a small flower drawn in red pen and the scribbled words at the bottom reading,

’I’m sorry i crushed your crown. maybe tomorrow i can help you make another one’

Lance closed the note with a small smile. 

 

~ 

 

“Anelese!” Lance smiled, running over to his friend sitting under the recess kissing tree. 

He skidded to a stop in front of her, suddenly realizing something was different.

“Whoa did you get a haircut! That’s so cool! It looks like the cowboys in the movies my Abuela watches.” He started, leaning down and lifting a strand by her ear before being gently swatted away.

Analese blushed lightly and watched her friend sit down on the grass beside her, long legs stretching out.

 

“Thanks? I guess.” She said, smoothing it out with her hand.

Lance leaned in closer as if to get a better look.

 

“Did your mom do it?” He asked curiously.  

The girl with now short chin length hair became flustered, tugging on a tuft.

“What? N-No, I did.”

 

“Really?” Lance perked, “My mom would kill me if I cut my hair! One time when I was 5, I cut my older sisters hair when she was napping on the couch. I got in soooo much trouble. I wasn’t allowed to play with my friends all week! It was terrible. I thought my sister looked okay though, you could barely even notice” he said, grinning as he talked about his family.

“Yeah my dad didn’t like it too much.” Analese said quietly, rubbing her arm.  Lance hummed in response, looking over to the kids swinging on the swings while in thought.

“Hey Ana?” He said, seeing a kid jump off a swing and land on his feet, “Why don’t you ever talk about your mom?”

Analese’s eyes widened at the sudden question, turning to Lance. “What?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, you’ve never mentioned her before and you get all weird about it when I talk about my mom.”

Analese looked down and fiddled with her hands.  "Sorry.”

“No no!” Lance shook his head, “I didn’t mean in it in a bad way I just.. Why don’t you talk about her?”

 

“My mom passed away a year ago.” Analese whispered, plucking a blade of grass from the ground. 

“Oh!” Lance responded, surprised. “… Was she sick?” He asked softly, trying to be cautious with what he said. He couldn’t imagine his mom not being there for him anymore. Who would make him his favorite grilled cheese sandwiches! Or who would stop him and his older brother from wrestling in the living room?

“Uh... Kinda.” Analese said even quieter, obviously not wanted to talk any further about it.

A few seconds of silence passed between them, kids laughing in the background from where they played. Lance knew he should change the topic, his friend was getting uncomfortable and he didn’t want to make her sad.

 

“So why did you decide to cut your hair?” He asked, slightly more upbeat. 

Analese shook her head,  “Oh uh.. I dunno I guess it just looked too girly.”

“Too girly?”

“Yeah, I kept getting gum stuck in it and decided I wanted a boy’s haircut. My dad wouldn’t let me though so I just did it myself.”

Lance thought, confused for a second before bluntly saying,

“Does this mean you are a boy now?”   


Analese whipped her head to her side. “What? Uh..”

She looked down to her lap and replied quietly.

“I don’t know. I’ve never liked being girly or playing with the other girls. Does that make me a boy?”

“You act like a boy. You look like one now too.”

“I do?”

“Yeah! You remind me of my older brother Xavier. He’s got dyed black hair and likes karate.”

Analese hummed, confused at the new finding.

More silence followed as both kids thought about this.

“Lance?”

“Uh huh?”

“I don’t feel like a girl.”

 

Lance stared at the ground for a moment in thought.

“Then maybe you can turn into a boy!”

“What? How?”

Lance tapped his chin and looked up at the sky. How do boys become boys? He thought about his baby brother that was born a few months ago.

“Maybe you neeeeeed...a boys name!”

Analese’s forehead creased in confusion. A boy’s name? Would that make her a boy? The thought made her giddy for a second but she forced it down, not sure if Lance’s logic was correct.

“Like what?” she asked carefully.   


The boy pondered again, scrunching up his face in thought.

“How about….. Simon?”

 

Analese made a gross face and shook their head. 

“Ew”

“Gerard.”

Analese shoved the tan lanky boy and laughed.

“That’s worse!”

 

Lance laughed, enjoying Analese’s reaction to the name. 

“How abouuuuuuut... Keith?” He finally said, regaining his balance. 

Analese thought about it for a second, watching a bird fly into the tree above them where it perched on a branch. “Hmm, maybe, I don’t know. Maybe try calling me it?”  
  


Lance adjusted himself so he was fully facing his friend.

“Excuse me sir, I’m looking for Keith Kogane. Have you by any chance seen him?” He asked in a strange accent, probably attempting something posh.

They both laughed and lance was shoved again, successfully making him fall over this time.

“I like it.” Keith grinned.

 

~

“KEITH”

Violet eyes shot open and searched around his room, sitting up too fast and making his tired body suddenly nauseous.

“What’re you doing in my fucking room.” Keith groaned, rubbing his head and squinting his eyes as he watched his older brother snap open his dorms blinds, letting morning light strike the angry looking high schooler in the face. 

“It’s your first day of school!” He sang out, smiling way too bright for Keith to handle, making him roll his eyes and return to his pillow, bringing the blanket over his head.

Shiro tugged the blanket back down, revealing his very angry and nauseous baby brother.   “No no no get up come on I made you breakfast with the little food you had and you aren’t going to be running late on your first day.”

“Whatever just get out.”

 

Keith sat up slowly, pushing Shiro aside and grabbing the button down shirt his brother had laid on his bed.

The older boy had a pleased grin on his face, grateful that this morning he wasn’t met with a knife or black eye like he had before. He left the small bedroom, flashing a smile before closing the door behind him.

Keith waited a few seconds after the door closed before rubbing his eyes and yawning. He always hated the first day of school, no matter what grade it was. Second grade resulted in his pants ripping as he got on the bus, after somehow getting hooked on the door. Fifth grade had been worse, his first impression to the class being Keith walking in the doorway, tripping, and face planting on to the recently mopped floor after some kid had thrown up. He didn’t even want to think about the first day of 11th grade. (He shit himself after forgetting his lactose pills)

His knees creaked as he stood up from his bed, hoping that his first day of 12th grade at the new private school would be better than others, although he had little hope. 

Keith threw on some clean pants he found from the many moving boxes lining his walls, zipping them up quickly before looking to his right at the mirror hanging on the wall.

His hair was an absolute mess, his undereye circles had somehow gotten worse, and his stubble had re-appeared giving him a light 5 o'clock shadow.

“Oh well.”

 

He came out of his room about 5 minutes later with a pair of black skinny jeans and required white dress shirt and navy vest the students had to wear. Truly a look for the books.

Shiro had made a special breakfast consisting of strawberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs.  A very well known ‘I’m trying to make Keith happy’ breakfast. 

“How long have you been awake?” The still tired boy asked, sitting down on a stool at his tiny high rise wooden dinner table.

Shiro flipped the last finished pancake onto a paper plate, already assorted with his other creations before setting it in front of the tired boy.

“Since 4:30! Let’s eat.”

Keith shook his head, a small laugh left him from realizing just how nervous Shiro was now for his first day on the job as a professor at the private school. I mean he was young for sure, only 26 and reaching a point most people do at 40. Although he was amazingly smart and completely prepared for teaching some dumb high school through college aged kids about 101 psychology. Heck, even Keith thinks he could do it. His older brother talks about it enough and he did take a beginning psych class in 10th grade while he went to public high. Although all they really did was learn about Sigmund Freud. But he could at least keep the older kids attention with that. 

 

“So are you excited for today?” Shiro perked up, popping a strawberry in his mouth. 

Keith yawned, pouring an excessive amount of syrup over his two pancakes. 

“I guess, it’s just school.”

“Are you going to try to make friends?”

Keith rolled his eyes and placed bacon in his mouth. 

“I’m going into 12th grade Shiro, not first.” he replied.

Shiro hummed and put his napkin in his lap and began cutting up his own pancakes.

Keith fiddled with his food for a second, stabbing it with his fork and eyeing it.

“You didn’t put milk in any of this right?”

“Of course not, we wouldn’t want a repeat of last year.” Shiro smirked. 

 

Keith glared at his brother as his pancake flopped off of his fork.

“Don’t.”

Shiro laughed and took a bite of his food.

“You know Matt’s younger sister?”  

Keith had flashbacks to a few years ago, back all the way in middle school right after he had been adopted. Matt was Shiro’s good friend through high school, he had a younger sister named Katie, who was a lot like her brother, just a little shorter. They had come over to the Shirogane’s house during the middle of winter break, Keith doesn’t remember too many other details besides when Katie shoved a snow cone down Matt’s pants then pushed him into a bush.

“Uh yeah we met once or twice.”

“She goes here and is in the same grade as you. Although I don’t know if you’ll have any classes together. I think she already declared her major.”

Keith’s brow scrunched as he stuffed another drenched pancake in his mouth.  “Isn’t she like 15?”

“She skipped a grade I think.” Shiro said, wiping his mouth with his napkin.  “You know, I do want you to make friends Keith. I know it’s hard for you but this new school will go by so much easier if you have people to experience it with besides me.”

Keith was quite for a second as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

“I think the quality of my social skills started to decline when my dad abandoned me in a shack on the 3 year anniversary of my mom killing herself.”

 

Shiro flinched, almost dropping his fork

“Jesus christ-  _ Keith _ .”

The black haired boy chuckled softly, finishing his breakfast and putting his fork down.

“I’m kidding. Well not really, but I’ll try.”

Shiro sighed before continuing to eat, eyeing Keith as he walked to the sink.

 

“You gonna be okay today?” His older brother asked softly, clearly worried about him.

Keith grabbed his shoes and quickly met his eyes as he sat on the floor.

“Yes Shiro.”

Shiro shook his head and picked up his finished plate.  “I just worry about you.”

“I know.”

A few seconds of silence followed as Keith slid on his leather jacket and gloves, throwing off the whole preppy vest vibe.

 

“I’m taking red today, you want a ride?”

“A ride?” Shiro chuckled, grabbing his briefcase with his prosthetic. “On your motorcycle? I’ve been in enough car accidents Keith.”

Keith glared at him, snatching his keys from the hook.

“Sorry, I’ll just drive today.” His brother said, flashing a small smile.

Keith rolled his eyes and walked out the door gripping his book bag with Shiro falling closely behind.

 

~

 

“That was the best thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Pidge brings up for the third time since they left the coffee shop, conveniently placed right next to campus. 

Lance dramatically rolls his eyes, stepping over a crack in the sidewalk.

“Oh my go- CAN YOU SHUT UP”

Barely containing her laughter she somehow gets out,

“Not even halfway through your pickup line she just- ‘I’d rather you tip me than flirt’ “

 

“Yes Pidge I know I was there.”  Lance says, hunching over and glaring at the sidewalk, trying to forget about the awkward encounter with the pretty barista. 

Hunk put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. “On the bright side you got a free muffin? That counts for something.” He perked, attempting to cheer his best friend up. 

Lance grumbled while taking a bite out of his breakfast, holding up his prized free muffin the girl gave him to soften the blow of her rejection, for the world to see.

“Great start senior year.” He cheered sarcastically.

“Aw c’mon Lance I’d think after countless rejections you’d be numb to this pain.”

“Ha ha thanks Pidge.” 

 

Making their way to the main campus the sound of an engine caught their attention.  A flash of red zoomed through the small one lane street that separated the small coffee shop from school.

“God I can already tell that guy’s a dick.”

“Lance you haven’t even seen his face.” Pidge said as they watched the motorcycle slowly come to a stop in a parking space outside the main academy building across from them. 

 

Almost on cue, mystery boy pulled off his helmet and shook out his hair that was slightly covering his face.

“Oh my god he has a MULLET hunk-”

Still staring, they watched as the guy straddling his bike tugged his hair into a high ponytail leaving out the bangs that were too short to fit.

 

Oh

 

“Oooo lookie there.” Pidge smirked, seeing Lance’s light blush on his face. 

“Pidge.” Hunk warned. 

The unnamed biker guy suddenly looked towards the group, doing a double take as he caught them gazing at him.  Lance quickly looked away as his awful friends decided to wave at the boy, which he awkwardly returned.

“Let’s just get to class.”

Lance grabbed Hunk’s wrist and dragged him towards the sidewalk.

 

~

 

That was weird.

Keith shook his head and sat his helmet down on the seat of his bike.

Kicking down his stand, Shiro suddenly pulled up next to him in a black honda, perfectly parking in the spot.

“I see you made it here in one piece.” His brother joked, turning his car’s engine off. 

Keith scoffed,

“Yeah, some kids were staring at me though.”

“Well you do look like a biker from the 80s you know that right? All you’re missing is your usual black clothes and add a snazzy jean jacket”

 

Keith kicked the black passenger door. “Don’t you have a class to get to?”

Shiro looked down at his watch as his eyes widened.  “Oh my god I have ten minutes.”

He fumbled out of his car and threw his door shut behind him before starting to scurry towards the towering metal academy entrance.

“Takashi.”

His brother turned his head only half paying attention.

“Yeah what?”

“You left your briefcase in the passenger seat.”

“Oh GOSH.”

Keith laughed and started making his way to his own classes. Wishing his brother luck as they went inside the old castle like building and parted ways. 

 

~

 

    The academy was pretty, Keith gave it that. That’s what you get though for a private school that costs 15k a year. Honestly he was surprised he even made it here. His grades in public high were pretty good, at least in the classes he cared about. And he didn’t get detention  _ that _ often, but still, the day he finally received the letter from Altea Academy in the mail, the last thing he expected to see was that he was accepted with a curling signature congratulating him at the bottom. Then again, that’s what you get when your brother is a professor here. Shiro had even basically gotten him in for free, his foster mom paying for the rest.

It was an odd school that went from 9th grade to your second year in college, granting you an associates degree in the majors it offered. Most of the kids at Altea studied here the whole time, from when they were 13 till 21. The age difference in between the students was quite severe. Luckily all the students 17 and younger lived in on campus dorms together, meanwhile the 18 and older had dorm buildings about a mile from the academy, some were even single ones where you didn’t have roommates. Keith was one of the lucky few who had gotten one, although he suspected his brother had gotten involved in that situation. His living room window even happened to be facing exactly across from Shiro’s in the professor's designated living building, in case they didn’t already live in a house nearby.

The black haired boy sighed and looked out the long window adjourning one of the many walkways. He liked school, he did like learning and he agreed it was fun participating in activities but the  _ people _ . He bet more than 90% of the students here were just pissy rich kids whose parents sent them a couple thousand to live away from home.

The boy seethed at the marble flooring, probably looking slightly insane to anyone passing by. 

It was just five more years. Five stupid years of MLA style essays and unnecessary reports before he could actually get along in his life and get a job in some big city where there would be so many people no one would even notice him within the crowd. 

 

Finally, Keith reached the science section of the academy, pulling open wooden doors and taking his phone out to check the time. He was actually on time, still having a few minutes to find the room and sit down. Maybe even get his notepad out before class would start. 

He soon found room 241, opening the door and seeing the tinier than usual class. There were probably only about 20 seats, all two at a time being situated behind of a dark slate table adorned with neatly lined and stapled packets of paper. Probably the syllabus. 

Keith sat down at an empty table in the back, watching the students start to fill the chairs and mingle with their partners, conveniently avoiding him.

As the time got closer to 9, more students came in until finally a tall boy rushed in all wide eyed and bushy tailed. 

Keith felt his body sink in his seat as he realized the only available seat left was next to him, meaning he wouldn’t get this whole table to himself. Hopefully this guy would just leave him alone though, not having any need to engage in conversation. 

 

~

 

Lance rushed in barely a minute before 9. He knew he shouldn’t have let Hunk stop him at the club billboard in the front lobby. The guy practically spent fifteen minutes just deciding on which ones might be fun to join this year, forcing Lance to sign up to some outdoor club that met every week. 

“Sorry, I’m here!” He said, gazing at the students. Thank god, the professor wasn’t here yet he realized.

Scanning the room he found only one seat still available, all the way in the back next to some dark haired guy. 

He dreaded having to find a new science partner, mourning him and Hunk’s partnership the year before. He walked closer to the back of the room. All Lance could do was hope that whoever he was with wasn’t an awful conversationalist

He broke out of his thoughts as he stumbled a little bit on a step, suddenly recognizing the guy as the biker dude from the parking spot.

 

Perfect.

 

Lance sat down carefully, glancing at the boy who hadn’t seemed to notice him yet, distracted by his phone as he played some free rpg game with bad graphics.

Were those... fingerless gloves?

Jesus what year was this guy living in.

He sat down his book on the table and sighed, deciding to at least introduce himself.  “Hey, I’m Lance.”

The guy didn’t bother to look up from his phone.

“Keith.” he said, his voice gravelly.

 

_ Alright I guess. _

 

It was silent for a moment and Lance looked around at his classmates while tapping his fingers on the desk to pass the time till their teacher showed up.

He had to agree, despite Keith’s questionable taste in style, he actually wasn’t terrible looking? His hair seemed soft and it framed his face well, his eyes were a deep purple and seemed to be focused on the game on his phone.

His lips were a bit chapped but otherwise looked really-

“Can you stop?”

Lance’s eyes shot up and were met by irritated ones.

“Stop what?”

“Staring at me. Again.”

So he did see Lance earlier with Hunk and Pidge by the cafe.

“I just  _ glanced  _ at you.”

Keith rolled his eyes and returned to his phone. Lance shook it off and tried to ignore the boy.

Was he really going to be stuck with him for the rest of the year? If he was like this on first impression he could only imagine how worse it would get as time went on.

God he really really wished Hunk was there right now, this guy is probably going to give him shit every project-

“Are you trying to make everyone around hate you on the first day?” Keith seared, still not looking up. 

Lance spun his head around.

“W-What? No?”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Your leg, you’re bouncing your leg which is hitting the table which is making a loud thumping noise.”

 

_ What is up with this guy? _

 

“Well excuse me  _ princess,  _ I’ll try to keep the noise down.”

Keith didn’t seem to appreciate that.  “What’s your problem?”   
  
“My problem? I bounce my leg for half a second and you get all pissy.”

“I wouldn’t be pissy if you didn’t have an irritating personality.”

“You have talked to me for a total of thirty seconds you don’t even know what my persona-”

His rant was cut off by the professor entering the classroom, the heavy wooden door closing loudly shut behind him.

The room instantly fell silent upon looking at Mr.Marmora. He heard the guy was intimidating but dear god he was like 6’7 and  _ built.  _ That tight button up wasn’t too bad eith-

 

“Good morning, my name is Thace but you will call me Professor Marmora.”

He walked over to his desk and set down his black leather briefcase.

“The person you are currently sitting with will be your partner for the rest of the semester no exceptions.”

Lance inwardly groaned. He was probably going to have to pick up this guys slack, or at the very least have to deal with his grumpy attitude for the next 18 weeks.

The professor wrote his name quickly in straight, sharp lines on the whiteboard before turning back around.

“On your desk you will find your syllabus with the details about the semester in this class. Open to page one and we will get started.” He said, taking a packet of his own.

Everyone started flipping through their small pamphlet. Lance looked around his desk and peaked in the old wobbly drawers, no packet in sight. Wonderful.

Shyly he raised his hand and prayed he wouldn’t get yelled at.

“Uh Mr.Marmo-”

“Professor, Marmora.”

Keith chuckled next to him quietly.

“Sorry- Professor Marmora, I don’t think I got a syllabus.” Lance said.

The tall man leaned over towards the isle to look at his desk.

“There must’ve been a mistake with the office, just share with your partner, I’ll get you another one by next class.”

 

Great.

As Thace continued what he was previously saying Lance and Keith exchanged annoyed looks.

He quietly got off of his stool and scooted it near him.

“You’re way too close to me.” Keith whispered leaning away from him.

“I can’t read it unless I’m next to you.”

“Yeah but you’ll be breathing down my ne-”

 

“Kogane, Mcclain, is there a problem back there?”

Everyone turned to the two who were practically sharing a stool.

“N-No sir.” Lance stuttered out.

“Then quiet down.”

They both nodded and looked down to their syllabus.

 

“Nice going Mcclain.” Keith whispered

“Shut up mullet.”

“It is _not_ a mullet.” He angrily hissed. The people next to them glared at the pair as the professor kept talking. 

 

The next thirty or so minutes the syllabus was explained, going over what they would be learning in this college credit science foundational class and what kind of work they would be expected to do. It didn’t seem like it would be too hard. Three main sections of science would be learned, earth science, chemistry and then lastly biology.  Each of these would be ended with an exam, that overall counted as ¼ of their final grade. Lance was never that excited by exams, always getting intensely nervous when the people patrolled around him looking for cheaters in the required testing room in the far West side building. Although they were doable. 

The entire time he felt overly aware of the black haired boy next to him, noticing his quiet breathing and the way he blinked long lashes every dozen or so seconds. His hands were rough, gloves covering most of them but still showing callused fingers and short trimmed nails as they held the packet. 

Lance looked back down at the syllabus after being knocked out of his trance by a fellow classmate sneezing. 

Thankfully they finished reading and signing some safety forms with about ten minutes to spare, making the professor let them off early. Lance quickly put his notebook in his bag and packed up, people around him already rushing out the door. He glanced at Keith as the boy stood up and left before him, not meeting his eyes as he walked out the door.

That went well.

  
  


~

 

Keith wandered around campus with a slight headache.

It probably could’ve gone worse? Then again he still had three more classes today. So he had only made it through a fourth of it without some kind of intense accident. That could barely be counted as a victory. 

He looked around for something to eat for lunch, seeing there were multiple cafes and food trucks sprawled around near and on campus for the students to enjoy.  Shiro had mentioned something about a pizza place around there yesterday. He had only gotten to the campus about 3 weeks before Keith but already seemed to know the place like the back of his hand. 

He unlocked his phone, his schedule for the day carefully written in his notes.

Monday

9- Science E Building 241

12- APUSH S Building 173

1:30- English S Building 139 

3- Art N building 59 

It was all just required senior classes to get his high school diploma, well besides art. And science, that was college level. Art was just an extra one Shiro told him he should join. He said the teacher was really nice and knew her from somewhere Keith now forgets. He supposes those details don’t matter though. He needs to find the pizza place by campus anyway. He knew it wasn’t far from here.

Keith quickly glanced at a map being displayed on campus, spotting a little cartoon pizza logo that must have been the restaurant. Luckily it was only a five minute walk and wasn’t too hard to find.

It was a little dinky, like most of the good places to eat are. There were bold baby blue lettering on the front reading ‘Babe’s Pizzaria’, leading him in in a sea of fading blue lights and white and black blocked floor. Keith walked into the almost empty place and guided himself to the front counter, trying to decide what to order. He only had an hour and half to get to his next class that was all the way on the opposite side of campus.

 

“Hey, mullet man!”

He turned his head and found Pidge sitting at a roomy booth, food, papers and a heavy looking PC surrounding her.

“It isn’t a mullet.”

“Uh huh yeah, and this isn’t the best mozzarella stick i’ve ever eaten.” she said, popping the rest of the half finished stick into her mouth. “Your motorcycle was cool earlier.”

Keith gave a small smirk, proud of the baby he got for his 16th birthday.  “Thanks, I got her a few years back.”

Pidge nodded and stuck out her hand, attempting to wipe the grease from her food off on her pants beforehand. “I’m Pidge by the way.” 

He awkwardly shook it with confusion clear on his face.   “Yeah I know, we met like five years ago.” 

“What?”

The boy quirked an eyebrow,

“Keith? Keith Kogane. Shiro’s brother?” He said, now questioning if he was talking to the right person or not.

“Oh-KEITH jeez man you look so different!”  She said, looking him up and down with wide eyes.

“What changed?” She asked.

“Testosterone I guess.” Keith grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. “I see you’re still short.”

Pidge laughed and punched him in the arm.  “Yeah yeah you gonna get something to eat or what? I recommend their combo 2 with the slices of pizza and breadsticks.”

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” He said nodding, turning back to the counter where a waitress stood waiting happily. He hastily ordered his food and payed in no time, swinging back to Pidge.

 

“You mind if I sit here?” He asked, knowing Shiro would be proud of him for actually attempting to engage in other people for once. Maybe this would make up for the scene that took place earlier in class.

Pidge moved some papers out of the way, presenting the empty bench across from her.  

Keith reached into his bag as he sat down and grabbed his near empty pill bottle and water bottle.  He tipped his head back and downed a pill, sipping his water before swallowing. “There we go.”

“Were those drugs” Pidge asked, staring as the boy closed his water.

“Depends if you can get high off lactose pills.” He said, returning the bottle to his backpack.

Pidge smiled and took another bite of a mozzarella stick. “Take a bunch and let’s see.”

“No.”

 

About five minutes later the waitress came out with Keith’s food, setting the red tray in front of him and wishing him a good meal.

“So have you been enjoying Colorado? Matt mentioned you and Shiro just moved here.” Pidge asked, tapping on her computer’s keyboard.

“Been good, it’s only been a week for me but there’s lots of weed and places to hike.”

“Pft you a health nut or something?”

“If I was I wouldn't be deepthroating these two pieces of cheese pizza right now.” Keith stated, biting off the long strand of cheese.

Pidge laughed.

“Although Shiro has referred me as a gym rat once or twice.” Keith admitted, swallowing a big bite of cheese

 

They both continued to eat their food before Pidge spoke again.  “You know I remember being pumped the first time we met a few years ago.”

“Really? Why?”

“Matt had mentioned before that you recently came out as trans and I hadn’t met another trans person before.”

“Oh.”  Keith said, looking down at his food.  “I’m sorry we didn’t really stay in touch.” He admitted.

“Nah man it’s ok, I know the accident was hard for you, it wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

Keith nodded unsure of how to continue the conversation. He didn’t really feel like talking about the time his adoptive dad died and Shiro losing his arm. 

 

“How about after you finish eating we meet up with my friends? I heard you already met lance.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes.  “God, you know him? The guy couldn’t stop moving the entire class. It was so annoying, I couldn’t focus.” 

“That sounds like Lance. But yeah, we all started school here in 10th grade, two years ago. We had some classes together and just kinda became friends. Lance helped me get out of some rough situations with some guys that year. He’s a lot to handle but he’s a good friend.”  She explained, starting to pack up all her things and throw away her empty tray. 

“Shove the rest of that in your mouth I’m supposed to meet them in five minutes.”

Keith looked at her worriedly but did as she said, double fisting bread sticks and a mouth full of pizza he left the restaurant following her close behind.

 

“Where are they?” He asked, finally swallowing his food.

“They’re near the football field behind the W building.” Pidge said, twisting her backpack onto both her shoulders.

“How were we supposed to get there in five minutes? That’s all the way across campus.” Keith asked accusingly. 

“Listen…. I don’t know.”

The black hair boy sighed and scratched his head, looking around them to figure out where exactly they were.  “You just wanna ride red?”

“Whoa really? Your bike?” Pidge fumbled. 

“Sure. She’s parked like 3 minutes away”

“Can I drive?”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Aw.” Pidge pouted   
  
  


~

 

“I think you’re more upset about this than you should be.” Hunk mentioned.

Lance sat at the ground ripping at the grass beneath him.  “He was so rude! I look at him for what, two seconds, and he snaps at me like he’s about to murder me!”

“You do stare a lot at hot people Lance.”

“WHa-th- he is NOT hot.” Lance blushed and started fiddling the weeds around him.

“Lance it’s okay if you find Keith attractive, he’s cute!”

“He is ugly and I hope I never see his stupid face again ever.”

“You’re his science partner.” Hunk presented bluntly.

“Don’t remind me.” The other boy groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

 

For the second time that day the sound of an engine snapped Lance out of his thoughts.

“For the love of  _ GOD.”  _ He said, turning to the red bike quickly coming closer and stopping in the parking lot right below the grassy hill. 

“Is that Pidge?” He asked astonished. 

She took off the extra purple helmet and shook out her messy hair.

“Hey guys!” Pidge waved at them from below and sat down the helmet, right next to where mullet boy kept his.

Keith looked up and gave a small wave.

Lance grumbled and went pack to what he was doing as Hunk of course waved back and gave him a large smile.  “He’s purposefully planting himself into my life. He’s trying to ruin me.” 

“Don’t be a baby.” Hunk whispered, looking back towards the two starting to climb their way up.

“Keith your motorcycle is amazing!” He yelled.

 

The boy gave a tiny smile, getting closer to them before responding. 

“Thanks.” 

“I’m sure Lance wouldn’t mind a ride.” Pidge noted, earning a light shove from Hunk.

“Anyway I’m Hunk by the way. Hunk Garret.” Hunk held out a hand, squeezing Keith hard.

“Keith. It’s nice to meet you.” The smaller boy smiled, slightly in pain. 

 

“So is this your first year here?” Hunk asked curiously. 

Keith nodded and sat down with them on the grass.  “Yeah, me and my brother just moved here. He’s the new psych professor.”

“Oh! Cool! Bet you get some nice discounts with that. ”

Keith hummed and looked out around the open area. “So do you three hang here often?”

“Nah, me and Lance just decided to come up here to see how far the field is from our dorms.”

“Oh you guys play football or something?”

“No no but we just joined this outdoors club and most of the activities are held here.”

 

Pidge elbowed Keith. 

“Hey you should join, they have hiking and it seems like something you’d be into.”

“Uh, I’ll consider it.” He thought, it’d been awhile since Keith had gotten into anything sports related.

Keith was going to be bought a three course dinner when he tells Shiro about today.

 

“You alright Lance?” Pidge asked.  Their heads turned to Lance who hadn’t said a word the entire conversation.

“What? Oh yeah! Sorry, yeah outdoors club, you should join.”  He returned his focus to the flowers in his lap.

“What’re you doing?”

“..nothin.”

“Aw is that another flower crown?” Hunk asked, picking up the bundle of dandelions in his lap with a smile.

“Give it BACK” Lance pouted and reached up, his hands up trying to snatch the crown. Hunk only laughed and put the crown on his head. 

He looked up at his best friend, defeated.  “You look beautiful.” Lance said with frown.

“Thank you.” Hunk smiled, bowing to his friend.

Lance turned away, grinning before he caught a strange look on the grungy black haired boys face. He probably thought flower crowns were dumb. Jerk.

 

“I-I think I should be going.” Keith suddenly said, getting up from his spot on the ground.   
“Huh?”

“My class starts in fifteen minutes and I don’t want to be late.” The boy mumbled, glancing at the academy buildings with a strange expression.

“Oh.. ok.” Pidge said, almost seeming discouraged. “Well you can get my number through Shiro. Make sure to text me tonight!”   


Keith nodded at her before quickly heading down the hill towards red. 

“Bye! Drive safely!” Hunk shouted at him, waving wildly. 

With another small smile and quick yank of his helmet he was off, zooming down the road heading deeper into campus.

 

“Everything about that guy is weird.” Lance said, picking at the weeds again.

Pidge rolled her eyes.  “Shut up Lance.”

 

~

 

    After his last few classes were finally done, Keith had headed straight for the bathroom, getting out of his first stress-shower of the school year around 6pm.

_ That couldn’t be the same Lance right? I thought he looked familiar earlier but i assumed he just had one of those faces.  _

He thought, shaking the remaining water out of his hair trying to think about something else.

_ Shiro should be here any minute. _

 

Keith walked to his room and threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

Soon enough he heard his brother knocking on the door.

 

“Keith, I brought chinese!!!”  He cheerily said from behind the front door. 

The younger brother grinned to himself and opened it up for him.

“How was your first day?” the professor said, smiling and setting the delicious smelling bag of food on the counter.

“It was fine, first class was a little rough, but I ran into pidge.” He noted, climbing onto a stood.

“Oh you did? How was she?” Shiro asked, sitting on a second stool across from Keith. 

“She didn’t remember who I was for a minute but she ended up inviting me to hang out with her friends.”

Shiro was almost overflowing with happiness. Possibly even doubting his brothers truthfulness for a second. “I’m so glad!”

“Yeah, I drove her on red.”

His head suddenly snapped around.

“You did  _ what?” _

Keith shrunk down in his seat a little, staring curiously at his brother. “I drove her on red?” He said questionly. 

“Keith if Matt found out Katie was on your motorcycle he would kill me.”

“Relax, it was a two minute ride around campus, who said you had to tell him anyway.” Keith explained, digging the sweet and sour chicken box out of the brown bag.

“At least tell me she wore a helmet?”

“...”

**_“_ ** _ KEITH _ **_”_ **

“I’m kidding of course I made her wear a helmet.” The younger brother said, opening the container and grabbing a plastic fork.   “Thanks for the dinner by the way.”

Shiro sighed and Keith almost felt bad for him for a second. He was probably gonna have gray hair by the time he was 30.

“Oh yeah, do you have Pidge’s number? She wanted me to text her tonight.” He asked through a mouthful of food.

Shiros face brightened again as he immediately brought out his phone, sending a quick text to Keith with his new friend’s contact info. 

 

“Thanks.”  He said, feeling his phone ding and opening it up, saving the new number and sending a quick text.  In front of him he could see Shiro staring curiously.

“What”

“I’m so proud of you. I know this year will be better than your previous ones. Trust me.”

Keith flushed.  “Shut up Shiro.”

 

~

 

**Keith: hey pidge this is keith**

**Pidge: hey man what’s up**

**Keith: I just finished dinner with shiro and am looking over some stuff for school. U?**

**Pidge: that sounds boring. But same here.**

**Keith: it is thanks**

**Pidge: np**

**I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend w me hunk and lance at their dorm. We are probably just gonna watch a movie and eat junk food till we pass out.**

**Keith: idk**

**Pidge: its ok if u dont want to**

**Keith: no no i just think lance might kind of hate me ? i was kinda rude to him today**

**Pidge: lol it’ll be fine he’ll warm up to you quicker than u think**

**Keith: hm ok**

**what’s their dorm number?**

**Pidge: 402!**

 


	2. Tackles and Dares

    On the way to class, Keith decided to take a little extra “shortcut”, passing the corkboard with multiple flyers tacked down onto it that was presented in the front lobby of the academy. He glanced at it, pretending not to be very interested till his eye caught the bright yellow flyer that had Lance’s, Hunk’s and Pidge’s name scribbled on the thin lines below it. ‘The Outdoor Club’, it read. ‘Free activities for all academy students! Meetings held once a week!’

Looking over the short description he grabbed the pen next to the sheet and scribbled down his name. Maybe he’d have fun.

Keith quickly let the pen go and scurried off back to find his class.

 

He was gonna be busy that day, Tuesday having 6 classes almost back to back from 10am-5. Which meant even more homework when he got home.

He turned the corner and entered into the N building. His first class would be geometry, followed by APUSH at noon and Art 101 at 3. How hard could it be?

When he found the math room, he sat down and began to get prepared for the long day ahead.

~

**Pidgeotto: hey dude i saw u signed up for the club im so stoked!!**

**Keith: ...stoked ?**

**Pidgeotto: i won’t take slander from someone with a mullet**

**Keith: fair**

**do u have any idea what the activity is tomorrow?**

**Pidgeotto: capture the flag i think**

**Lance is prob gonna die but hey**

**Keith: why**

**Pidgeotto: his body hates him**

**Keith: relatable**

**Pidgeotto: aye**

 

Keith flicked off his phone and tried to listen to his art teacher again. Yesterday they had just talked about the syllabus like all his other classes but today, they were actually starting on some basic assignments involving figure.

Keith soon realized he couldn’t draw for shit.

The amount of eraser he’d already used 20 minutes into class was absurd, enough to make the classmate sitting next to him give him a worried look. Why was this so hard? It was like every time he glanced up, the figure doll was in a slightly different position, making his drawing all off and limbs coming out of weird places. Even APUSH hadn’t given him this much trouble and they had taken a test today.

Another 10 minutes in, he dropped his half gone eraser angrily, giving up. He was supposed to do five of these figure exercises and he couldn’t even get through one. Why the hell had Shiro told him to take this class.

“Everything alright over here?” A sweet voice said, making Keith look up. He was met with the prettiest pair of eyes he’d ever seen.

“I can’t get it, it’s stupid.” He sighed, turning back to his paper.

The professor shook her head and smiled. “It’s not stupid! You’re actually doing quite well for a beginner.”

Keith glared at his drawing.

“Here,” She said, grabbing the fallen pencil from his desk and angling his paper, her white hair fell forward and grazed the table. “If you draw sort of a stick figure to mock the bone structure of the person, it gives you more of an understanding of the anatomy.” The teacher said kindly, sketching out a few basic lines that already looked three times better than what Keith had managed to do.

“Now you try that over here.” She said, pointing to a blank spot next to her sketch.

He groaned, accepting the pencil from her manicured hand.

He looked back up at the doll and sketched again on his paper.

It wasn't the best but definitely an improvement.

“Thanks.”

“Not a problem! Glad I could help.” She smiled, sounding truly sincere. “You’re Shiro’s little brother right?”

“Uh yeah that’s me.” He placed his pencil above his pad and held out his hand.

“Keith.”

She shook it, grinning. “Allura. Although please still call me Ms. Allura in the classroom.”

Keith nodded his head.

“Allura!” A new voice called.

Everyone turned their head to the front of them room. One of the history teachers, Mr. Smithe peaked his head through the door.

“Hello Coran, need anything?” Allura asked cheerfully, straightening up from Keith’s side.

“Yes! I just need to snatch a bit of colored paper before my next class arrives but I’ll be out of your hair in just a moment.”He jogged over to their supply closet and rummaged through it for a good minute before pulling out a stack of bright blue paper.

“My my already jumping head first into figure drawing are we?” He said, noticing the artwork as he glanced at the tables filled with students.

“I thought I’d give them a taste of what they’d be learning later this semester.” Allura stated.

“Mm, I remember back in my days of college-back around 81 or 82- I took up a modeling job for the art students! Paid surprisingly well and I knew I could sure have used the money. They did fail to leave out the fact that a few weeks in, the job would eventually turn into _nude_ modeling-”

Allura clapped her hands together. “ALRIGHT,” Giggling rang out through the classroom.

“Coran I’m sure my students would love to hear the rest of your story but don’t you have a class to teach?” Allura asked trying her best to stay composed.

Coran looked down at his watch.

“Oh dear, I have about four minutes! Thank you for the paper Allura, me and your father are making meatloaf tonight and he wanted you over at 6, love you!” He said, kissing the top of her head and walked out the classroom.

Allura chuckled and turned back to her class. “Sorry about that, keep working, you have about 15 minutes left.”

~

The rest of the day rolled by in a series of fast walking to classes and grabbing a muffin in the 4 minutes Keith had to spare in between. When he finally got home he plopped down on the couch, letting himself breath for 30 seconds before opening his computer. He had an essay to work on.

It was a school that pushed you. There was a reason so many Harvard or Princeton students originally came from here. He found himself liking it, but worrying for the future weeks.

That night, Keith fell asleep with a finally finished essay still open on his computer and a plate of tortilla chips that had been his dinner, left on the floor.

 

The next morning came and Keith found he only had two noon classes, and being free basically the rest of the time he decided to explore the academy buildings a little bit. He knew the general area of where each topic was typically taught. The N building being art, music, and theater. E being history and English, S being science and health and finally W simply being the gym area, cafeteria and library. Each of them was connected by a long indoor walkway, adorned with glass and twisting metal railing on either side. It all gave off a very old and castle like feel. Large arched doorways and endless marble floors. It was a lot of sections of buildings but honestly not as big as you would think. Maybe a square half mile. Without counting the endless fields and 13-17 aged dorm buildings on campus of course.

The boy walked through a near empty hallway, finding most of the classes still in session in this area as he glanced through the windows as he walked by. It was surprisingly peaceful and not at all like the busy, sterile and controlling environment of public school. This was practically heaven compared to that and so far even the kids seemed nicer. No knives had been pulled out on him and so far he had only seen one kid with a black eye.

Keith tugged at the tie hiding under his navy vest, wishing he could take the constricting heavy fabric off but knowing it would just end with him being side eyed by the professors. That was probably the only bad thing about this school. The dress code. Keith desperately missed his thin black v neck shirts and boots.

As the boy walked through the buildings he came across a few rooms he didn’t know were there. A pool near the gym, the huge engineering room littered with old cars and engines. Apparently Altea even had it’s own game room.

Dozens of foosball and pool tables, air hockey, even a mini bowling alley all free for the students use. There were also a few small cafes he found littered throughout the academy.

As he finished wandering around the place he felt his phone buzz from his front pocket.

**Pidgeotto: hey dude when are you gonna make your way to the field?**

**Keith: oh dang, sorry im not even dressed yet**

**I’ll see y’all in a bit**

Keith shoved his phone in his pocket and started jogging his way to the parking lot, luckily not very far from where he was. He quietly cursed himself for losing track of time in the school.

_Good job Keith for forgetting the first social event you’ve been invited to for the past year._

He hopped on his red bike and rode quickly to his dorm a mile away, swearing at the three flights of stairs he climbed after finding the elevator undergoing maintenance.

Only 2 minutes later he had thrown on some loose basketball shorts and a tight black muscle shirt.

As he opened his front door his phone buzzed again, knowing who it would be.

**Pidgeotto: HSHDHJDKS Y A L L**

Keith grinned and locked the dorm behind him.

~

Lance was shaking his left leg and tapping his opposite knee from where he sat on a bleacher.

“Lance I know you’re in love with Keith and you want to see him but can you chill out. He’s only.. 8 minutes late.” Hunk stated.

“I’m not- look I just want to start the game is that so bad.” He retorted, slightly pissy.

The rest of the field had about 12 people on it, all there for the outdoor club, waiting as a last few people showed up.

“Alright! Everyone down on the field, let’s get the ball rolling!” An older senior student announced, apparently in charge of the club.

The students got up from where they were scattered around the area and gathered in a semi circle facing the captain.

“My name is Rolo and I created this club with my friend Nyma a few years back. We would all appreciate if you came again but feel free to come and go. We know how busy it can get during exam weeks so we promise to not track you down if you miss a few times.” He addressed.

“Rules are pretty simple for today and as long as you had a childhood, you should be fine understanding. Now let’s get separated into two teams, 7 or 8 people each! Team red on the right side and team blue on the left.”

Hunk and Lance shared a glance before walking over to the left. Meanwhile, Pidge went to the right, knowing it would be more fun to have Keith and her be her friends rivals.

Rolo quickly explained the game, Nyma beside him and adding quick comments. A few minutes later they were done and everyone got in position.

 

“Hey, what did I miss?” A voice said behind her.

Pidge turned and found Keith, hair a little messy and a shine of sweat already on his face. “Finally. Almost thought you might bail.” She grinned, “You know how to play?”

“Uhh, Maybe?”

“Wait seriously?”

“I think I might’ve played it once when I was younger.”

“Wow man, that’s rough. Well it’s pretty simple, there’s two teams each with a flag, the goal is to capture the opponents flag and make it back over to your side of the field without being touched. If someone is out of their teams border lines you can ta-” She was cut off by a loud whistle signaling the game was starting

“I think I got it. Don’t worry.” Keith said, realizing the game was pretty simple.

They both ran to their side of the field, a line of cones and white spray paint separating the two teams.

 

“You think you’re gonna be okay bud?” Hunk asked, slightly worried Lance was going to die on him.

“It’s capture the flag Hunk, it’s not that intense. Anyway you know I always dominated in this game.”

“I’m sure you’ll wheeze your way to victory.”

Lance shoved him and laughed, touching his pocket out of caution to make sure his inhaler was still there.

He had always been pretty agile and fast despite the fact his body hating him for it, no pain no gain right?

 

After both teams had hidden their flags in the limited bushes and trees around the area, another whistle rang out, telling everyone to get ready.

Lance jogged his way over to the white line, automatically taking the role as tagger and runner. Probably not the best choice considering, but who cares. He was good at this and wasn’t gonna let his asthma get in the way.

As he scanned the opposing teams field, he made eye contact with Keith for the first time who slowly walked towards him, a few meters from across the line, putting his hands on his knees preparing himself to run.

Lance smirked and lowered himself to the same level, his heart already thumping loudly in his chest.

 

The whistle rang once again, signalling the official start and he was off. Of course Keith aimed straight for him as Lance ran across onto the opposing field, although Lance took the advantage of playing this game at least 300 times throughout his childhood and easily faked Keith out, causing him to stumble a bit.

Lance weaved through the defense who were already getting overwhelmed by his team, running around zig zaggedly to scan the area till he finally caught sight of the red banner hung over a tree branch. Quickly, he snatched the red flag and spun around to avoid someone diving for him before making a beeline back to home base.

He could feel his heart pumping fast with adrenaline and his breathing starting to get ragged, but was encouraged to keep going after seeing the rest of his team cheering for him on the opposite end of the field.

His legs were making long steady strides taking him smoothly across.

This might be the fastest he had ever won the game.

He looked to his right making sure no one was next to him and sure enough Keith was barreling towards him in all his muscle shirt glory.

Lance suddenly panicked as the boy got closer and closer and the border line only seemed further away, his legs not making it far enough to get there first. He had no time to dodge before he was tackled to the ground knocking the breath out of him as a strong body came crashing above him.

Lance felt his lungs stop working as he opened his eyes and found Keith towered over him with a smirk on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was from the tackle or such the close proximity to those gorgeous eyes but his breath seemed to stop.

“Gotcha.”

Lance wheezed inhumanly loud, unable to give any other response.

Pidge yelled from the distance, running up to the two boys sprawled on the ground, covered in dirt and grass stains after only 3 minutes into the game.

“KEITH WHAT THE FUCK”

The black haired boy turned from his victim and to the small girl approaching them.

“What? I got him!”

“YOU DON’T TACKLE IN CAPTURE THE FLAG DIPSHIT.”

Keith turned his head to Lance whom he was still currently pinning down. Was he turning blue?

He scrambled off of the lanky boy as Hunk rushed to his side, helping his friend sit up so he could fish into his pocket, grabbing his inhaler and pumping it into his mouth.

Lance’s wheezing slowly ceased, color seeming to return to his face.

“Thanks man.” he said, still out of breath.

“No problem bud.”

Keith shook his head and looked at Lance like he was crazy, “Why the hell are you playing sports when you have _asthma_ ”

The accused boy stood up with Hunk’s help and pointed right at Keith’s chest, face flushed bright red.

“Why the hell are you tackling people in CAPTURE THE FLAG”

Lance leaned away from Hunk and tried to take a step towards the black haired boy but went straight back towards the ground. Luckily Hunk caught him in time.

“Are you okay?” His friend panicked, attempting to help him back up.

Lance hissed and grabbed his ankle.

“I think I landed wrong.”

Rolo came over and quickly assessed the situation, peering down at Lances briskly swelling ankle.

“You should be alright, let’s just get you to the nurse.” He reckoned, standing back up right. “Guy who tackled him, you go with him.”

Lance huffed, not wanting to be anywhere near the boy who had just laid so much bodily contact on him despite literally meeting Lance two days ago. He could have at least taken him out first.

“I’m fine, trust me, I’ll just sit down at the bleachers.”

“Lance.” Hunk warned.

The boy looked up to his worried friend, knowing Hunk always knew what was best for him.

“..Fine.”

He got up again slowly with help before being passed to Keith, who wrapped his arm, surely around the skinny boy’s waist.

Lance blamed his flushed face on the injury and not on the strong hand gripping his side.

 

The hobble to the infirmary was eerily silent, neither boy knowing exactly what to say. Only Lance’s grunts broke it every once in a while when he put a little too much pressure on his foot.

They both felt awkward after having such uncomfortable first few encounters. First, the disaster of science class and then capture the flag. Now here they were with Keith helping him to the nurse. It wasn’t the best way to start a potential friendship. Lance already kinda despised the guy given his gloomy attitude and 70’s fashion sense.

Keith felt incredibly guilty.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

Lance rolled his eyes, for sure thinking the boy was only joking.

“What so you can drop me in the middle of the sidewalk? No thanks.” He scoffed.

“Stop being stubborn and just let me carry you, we’re barely moving with your hopping.” Keith explained, holding out his arm for Lance to grab.

Lance sighed and prepared himself to jump on Keith’s back but before he could he was being suddenly scooped up and lifted into the air, he yelped and grabbed for Keith’s shirt.

“What’re you DOING” Lance screeched, pushing his face as far away from the boy.

“I’m carrying you?” Keith replied, soft eyes filled with confusion and slight worry, although Lance could see a slight strain as he held the boy. Keith had a little more toned muscle compared to him, but not excessively more. They probably were similar weights given Lance being an inch or two taller.

“God this day just keeps getting worse.”

Keith looked away feeling a pang of guilt and anger once again.

He immediately felt bad for what he said.

“Sorry... I know you didn’t mean to. Have you ever even played capture the flag before?” Lance asked, trying to still his bony body as Keith began walking.

Mullet boy shook his head.

“Really? Your dad never played with you?”

Lance felt the muscles in Keith's arm and chest slightly tense up over the question.

“Never got around to it.” The boy said flatly.

_Daddy issues,_ Lance noted, stopping the conversation where it was at.

 

About a minute later they finally showed up at the nurses office which was conveniently placed in a small white building close to the sports field. A guy who appeared much like Pidge spotted them walk in from his office.

“Lance?” Matt questioned, jogging over to them.

“Hey what happened?”

Keith set the hurt boy down delicately on one of the many thin padded beds lining the wall.

“Rambo over here tackled me.” The boy said, pointing to Keith.

“Keith?” A voice examined from back in Matt’s office. They looked up to see Shiro roaming towards them.

_God, he’s like the physical embodiment of a wet dream._ Lance thought.

“Oh great.” Keith muttered under his breath, obviously knowing the guy.

“What did you do?” The incredibly fit guy asked.

“Look we were just playing capture the flag.”

“He tackled me.”

“Who the hell tackles in capture the flag?” Matt scrutinized.

“Ok I think some people need to realize that not everyone got to play games during their childhood, I didn’t mean to.”

Lance could see Keith was slowly getting frustrated and embarrassed.

“L-Look he really didn’t tackle me that hard my ankle doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

Matt raised his eyebrows and grabbed Lance’s foot, a cry out of pain following. Keith visibly flinched at the wail.

“Yeah yeah sure, let me just grab a few things” Matt said, jogging back to his office before coming back a moment later with some supplies.

He kneeled down by Lances foot and carefully moved it from side to side, testing where it hurt the most.

“Well it’s not broken or anything, I think you just twisted it. It should be better within a day or two, just rest it for the next 24 hours and make sure to stretch it before you go to bed” Matt examined, grabbing an ace bandage and wrapping it around the swollen ankle.

Great, bedrest. Now he was gonna be behind two days in just the first week of school.

“Ok, all better. Keith should probably take you back to your dorm, I can’t have you walking on it and making it worse.”

Confusion passed over Lance’s face, making him raise an eyebrow. “What? Like.. carry me?”

Shiro snorted. “Keith’s strong but he’s not that strong. Just take a wheelchair.”

Lance blushed. “Oh yeah wheelchair ok.” He mumbled, not meeting the man’s eyes.

Matt scurried off into a back room and came out with a thin black wheelchair.

“Why were you playing anyway? Don’t you have severe asthma?” He asked, unfolding the device.

“Ha ha yeah ok thanks Matt. Keith it’s time to go.” Lance grumbled, hoping off the bed and sitting in the leather chair.

Matt smiled and opened the door for them, Keith starting to move the hurt boy.

“Just make sure one of you bring it back in the next few days.” He added, watching them leave the infirmary.

~

He pushed Lance, gripping the padded handlebars as they went down the sidewalk. It was gonna be a long walk to the dorms. The fields were slightly closer than most of the buildings but it was still about a mile. Plus he had left his bike back in the parking lot behind the bleachers, meaning he would have to go back later tonight to get it.

A frown deepened across his face.

Maybe Shiro would drive him over once he got back from work. He thought, pushing the wheelchair over a slight bump in the pavement.

Speaking of Shiro, what was he doing in the Nurse’s office? Keith remembered him mentioning how he barely had time to eat lunch in between classes, let alone go to see a friend all the way across campus.

“Thanks for taking me home.” Lance said, snapping Keith out of his thoughts.

The boy jerked the chair as he maneuvered around a branch, making the tan boy grab his arm rests.

“If I didn’t, you’d probably roll yourself into traffic.”

“Ah yes, my one true desire.” Lance laughed, glancing back at the boy.

Keith gave a small smile, meeting sea blue eyes for a second.

“Again why do you play sports if you have asthma?”

“I like living on the edge.” Lance said, arms reaching back and folding behind his head. “Well also all my siblings played sports, that’s kind of how I bonded with them I guess. It isn’t that bad if I pace myself.”

“You call dead sprinting across a football field ‘pacing yourself’?”

His arms came back down to his sides. “Listen, was I or was I not winning.”

Keith shook his head with a silent laugh, not answering Lance as they continued down the sidewalk.

_Not much of a conversationalist_

“So… who was that hot guy with the scar? He must be new because I _definitely_ would’ve remembered him.” Lance said, trying to break the awkward tension.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Could you please not call him hot.”

Lance tipped his head back to make eye contact, surprised to have actually gotten a slight reaction from him.

“What? You jealous?”

Keith glared at him. “He’s my brother. And also a new teacher.”

“Oh.” Lance stopped, looking back down for a second before turning back around and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well I see where you get your good looks from.” He half joked.

“That’s not how genetics work.” Keith scoffed, “Also I’m adopted.”

Lance’s eyebrows raised as he looked at the boy.

“Really? You two really look a lot alike.”

“Are you saying that because we’re both asian.”

“Wha-I-no!” Lance stumbled.

Keith gave a hard laugh as they turned around a bend in the sidewalk a little sharply, making the wheelchair lift off slightly on one side.

“Woah watch it there.” The tan boy cautioned.

“I thought you said you lived on the edge.”

“I’m just trying not to die today.”

“So you _wouldn’t_ like it if I pushed you full speed and rode on the back like a shopping cart.”

“Keith _no.”_

Keith suddenly started to jog, making Lance grip at the arm rests.

“KEITH STOP IT”

They were getting faster, staring to pick up speed as they rushed down the hill.

“Huh what can’t hear you.” Keith joked.

Terrified laughing and screaming came from the two boys which became fun for a minute or two but soon turned into strictly screaming when they suddenly realized they were going at full force down a hill where a road would soon divide it, cars zooming down the street.

“KEITH STOP THE WHEEL CHAIR.” Lance panicked, actually scared he was about to be killed by this boy he just met.

“I’m TRYING” Keith groaned, pulling back as hard as he could but only managing to slow them down a little as the momentum of the hill pulled them down.

“WHERE ARE THE BREAKS” Keith yelled, trying to stop the movement without tripping and letting the wheelchair fly out into the street below.

“THEY’RE AREN’T ANY YOU DINGUS, WAIT-“

Lance felt near the bottom of the chair, finding a lever and pulling. Praying it wasn’t anything but the brake.

The chair spun as the wheel’s stopped turning, almost tipping over on the sidewalk. Meanwhile Keith tripped as the chair turned, throwing him off balance and letting him fall straight to the ground face first, flying forward on pavement.

“Oho my god are you ok?” Lance panted, looking at the scene of skid marks, turned up grass from the wheel, and the boy laying on the rough sidewalk.

Keith groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Keith, buddy, do I need to call the nurse? Or your hot brother.” Lance joked, although actually being slightly worried about him. He did soar like three feet into the air.

“Shut up.”

Keith sat up, wiping at his busted lip.

Lance grimaced as he saw the blood.

“You sure? Come here, it looks like that hurts” He asked, motioning Keith toward him to try to see how bad it was.

“Its fine, I said I was okay.”  Keith growled, standing up and going behind the wheelchair to jerk it back on the path of the sidewalk forcefully.

“W-whoa ok big boy.” Lance gripped the handle bars as he was moved.

A dead silence ensued as Keith started them down the hill again, crossing the street, and turning them around a corner where the dorms were suddenly in sight.

“Hunk has some bandaids back in our room, I can give you one if you want.” Lance said, glancing back cautiously at the boy pushing him.

“You can’t really put a bandaid on a lip.”

The boy thought about that for a moment, realizing.

“Oh. Right.”

~

“Your room’s 402 right” Keith asked, finally reaching the double doors that led to the entrance of the dorms lobby.

“Uh yeah.”

Keith was still visibly irritated from the crash landing and Lance was too intimidated to say anything. He didn’t want to be almost killed by him for a third time that day.

They made it through the dead silent elevator ride and stood in front of his door.

Lance fiddled through his pockets for a second making sure he had his key.

“If you don’t have your key I’m going to lose my mind.”

“Relax don’t ruffle your mullet I got it.”

He reached forward awkwardly and turned the key before pushing the door open.

“Sorry it’s kind of a mess.”

Keith wheeled him the short distance to his living room and looked around.

There were a few picture frames scattered around, one with Lance and Hunk and a few of them with who seemed to be their family members. Hunk with his two moms and Lance with all of his siblings. They looked happy.

Despite the frames, the dorm was a lot like his own. Expect this one had an extra bed.

“Could you roll me over to the couch?” Lance asked with a hopeful grin.  
  
Keith nodded and helped him slide on to the worn out blue love seat.

“Dude you lip is really torn up, come here.” Lance mentioned as he saw the blood on Keith’s chin.

“Stop babying me I’m fine.”

He turned away, wiping at the cut.

“Your lip is going to get seriously infected and you’ll have to go to the doctor because you were too stubborn to clean it. ”

Keith rolled his eyes, Lance had a point though. Shiro would definitely be all over him for not taking care of himself.

The brown haired boy moved over, patting the spot next to him with a smile before Keith finally sat down.

He gently grabbed his face and brought him closer, inspecting the bloody lip. It was starting to swell but it looked like at least the bleeding had stopped. Now it just made Keith look like he was pouting 24/7. Which honestly meant you couldn’t tell a difference.

Lance gently nudged at his bottom lip to get a better look at the cut, Keith flinching in response and pulling away.

“Sorry sorry, you do need that cleaned up though, I’ll be right back.”

He made his way to stand up and stopped Keith before he could protest.

“I can hop around my dorm just fine, just sit down for a second.”

Keith slid back into the cushions and crossed his arms.

Lance came back a minute later with a wet rag and neosporin, putting it in his lap as he sat across from him.

His hands gently gripped his jaw once again as he dabbed at the scrape.

“This is what you get for trying to scare a guy in a wheelchair.” Lance, joked, trying to lighten up the awkward mood.

Keith let out a breathy laugh. “Hey, It was fun while it lasted.”

“You need to be more careful.”

Lance put a small drop of the neosporin on his finger and lightly dabbed in onto his lip.

The skin felt slightly dry and cracked under it, but the actual cut wasn’t too bad despite how much blood it had produced. Probably would scab over tonight.

When he finally finished he glanced up to see purple eyes staring right at him.

Lance flushed a little and quickly let his hand fall from the boy’s face.

“There that should do it.”

“Thanks.” Keith muttered, watching the other gather up the bloodied supplies.

Lance grinned as he was surprised by the gloomy boy’s manners.

“No problem. So uh-”

 

“We’re back!” Hunks voice rang through the dorm as the door swung open, making the two boys jump.

“Hey guys! How’d it go?” Lance asked, watching his roommate and Pidge wander into the dorm.

“Ugh Lance we were dying without you there.” Hunk admitted, shoulders dropping as he sat on a stool in the kitchen.

Pidge nodded and groaned,

“Yeah, Hunk was pretty much carrying the whole team. But hey, it meant I won a few times.” She said, sitting on a stool next to him.

“Anyway how’s your ankle bud?”

Lance smiled and lifted up his swelling foot to show them,

“I’m fine, just a little twisted so it should be good by tomorrow or the day after.” He said, restateing Matt’s words.

His friends let out remarks of relief,

“Whoa Keith what happened to your lip.” Hunk asked shocked as he saw the scrapes on his face.

“...noth-”

“He pushed my wheelchair down a hill and when I saved us, he flew over me and landed on the sidewalk.”

“HAH”

“Classic.” Pidge laughed, pulling out her phone.

Keith shook his head, slightly annoyed but agreed it was maybe a little funny.

“Well now that you guys are back I guess I’ll head out.” he said, getting up from the couch.

“Wait!”  Pidge stopped him,

Keith looked up at her whose eyes seemed a little too eager.

“You could hang out here with us if you wanted.”

She said trying to retract her outburst.

“Yeah! I’ll make snacks.”

Hunk exclaimed, walking towards their little kitchenette and looking through their fridge.

“Oooooh Hunk, my love, grab the leftover cake pops.” Lance moaned.

“On it.”

Keith stood in the living room, wondering if he was suddenly staying. I mean, it couldn’t hurt, he already semi agreed to come over later that weekend.

“So what’re we watching.” Lance asked from the couch as Keith sat back down.

“It’s Pidge’s turn to pick!” Hunk commented from the fridge.

Lance let out a groan.

“Here we go.”

“The last time you picked the movie we watched Legally blonde three times.” Pidge mentioned.

Lance pouted from where he sat. “It’s a good movie!”

“Not when you sit through 391 minutes of it.”

“Well in MY defense I was on a depression binge.”

“Guys no fighting.” Hunk called, pulling out a small tupperware of the left over treats.

Keith chuckled inaudibly.

“There’s a new documentary about whales that seemed interesting.” Pidge pointed out, turning on the TV and starting to scroll through Netflix to find the show.

Lance once again groaned dramatically loud. “Whales? Shouldn’t we let our _guest_ pick the movie?”

Keith shrugged. “I like whales.”

“I trusted you.”  
  
~

An hour and twelve minutes into the movie was when Lance finally lost it, he couldn’t stand seeing the baby whale watching it’s mother being devoured by sharks and then slinking off somewhere deep in the ocean to die.

_What kind of sadist enjoys this stuff??_ He thought, watching the intent expressions on both Pidge’s and Keith’s faces as they stared at the movie.

“Well not that this isn’t _riveting_ but I think it’s time for a game.” Lance finally announced as the baby whale was found by the same sharks that ate its mother.

Hunk snorted, looking up at the boy from where he was sitting on the ground.

“A game?”

“Yeah, how about truth or dare?” Lance asked, trying not to look at the blood on screen.

Pidge scoffed and leaned back on her hands. “How old do you think we are?”

“Says the twelve year old.”

“I am SIXTEEN.”

Lance rolled his eyes playfully “Uh huh ok anyways who wants to play.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hunk said.

Keith shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah that’s cool.”

Another minute later Pidge had finally also agreed and they sat in a circle on Lance and Hunk’s living room floor.

“Pidgeon, truth or dare?” Lance asked.

“Truth.”

A glint sparkled in the boys eye. “What _really_ happened March 22nd 2015.”

“That is oddly specific.” Hunk interjected.

“SH Pidge answer the question.”

“Well if you’re referring to the time I almost got kicked out, I might have accidentally made a bomb in chemistry class.” She admitted.

“A _BOMB?”_

Hunk looked at her worriedly. “Pidge how does that just accidentally happen.”

“The teacher wasn’t teaching us anything interesting so I branched out a little bit. ”

“And a ‘little bit’ resulted into an explosive?” Lance asked.

“Well it didn’t actually have the chance to go off unless I had some nitrogen too, which to be fair, was still in the back room.”

Even Keith felt a little unnerved. “That is very unsettling.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Lance truth or dare?” PIdge said, trying to move on from the subject.

“Truth.”

Pidge tapped on her chin till she finally thought of something. “What was your worst kiss and why?”

“...” Lance grew oddly quiet.

“Come on you have to tell us.”

He sighed and picked at the carpet. “We were making out and I sneezed in her mouth. Honestly it would have been fine if I hadn’t had such a stuffy nose beforehand.”

Pidge and Hunk burst out laughing and Keith was covering a very obvious smile.

“That...is so disgusting.” Pidge said between wheezes.

Lance rolled his eyes “Alright that’s enough who’s next.”

“Hunk truth or dare.” Pidge blurted.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to imitate Lance while he’s on the phone with his mom.”

“Oh my god.”

Lance covered his face with his hand, preparing himself for what was to come as his friend stood up, putting his phone to his ear.

After Hunk took a second and got into position he leaned back, taking a deep breath.

“MA _MA_ ”

He practically yelled.

 

The fake conversation consisted of two minutes of very loud and very broken spanglish apparently arguing why he couldn’t just settle down with his hot music teacher because oh, were they _soo_ in love.

By the time Hunk was done, everyone had tears in their eyes.

“He took off his shoe and everything.” Pidge howled.

“Why do you take off your shoe when you yell with your mom?” Keith chuckled, still hiding behind his hand.

“I don’t know!” Lance cackled, “You need a weapon when you yell with my mother.”

The game went on for about ten more minutes as they gave each other more and more ridiculous questions.

Keith licked the floor, Lance ate the ravioli that had been sitting in their fridge for way too long,  Pidge even called Iverson to ask if they were serving any updog this weekend.

 

“Lance truth or dare?” Pidge asked, cleaning her glasses on her shirt.

“Truth.”

“When did you realize you were bi?”

The entirety of middle school flashed before his eyes and to say the least it wasn’t a pretty sight. The first time he kissed a boy, the first time he was knocked out for kissing a boy, the awkward moments when he couldn’t decide to tell his family or not.

“I can’t remember.”

Lance said obviously lying.

“Come on Lance! It’s part of the game.” Pidge laughed, not realizing the boy getting uncomfortable.

He let out a nervous laugh and tried to come up with an answer.

Keith looked at him and could practically feel the anxiety radiating off of him.

“He can’t answer if he can’t remember, let’s move to someone else.” Keith said, trying to sound nonchalant.

The rest were slightly taken aback by his defensive tone.

“...alright, Hunk truth or dare?” Pidge asked.

Lance smiled at Keith thankfully, making their eyes meet and him giving a small nod.

Hunk made out with a cake pop.

“What made you move out here with Shiro?” Hunk asked.

“Mostly just because he was here and it was basically free with my grades, but I don’t know, high school was kinda rough, I thought a change might be nice.”

“What happened in highschool?” Lance asked curiously.  
  
“A lot of things that I’m not going to go into.”

“Understandable.” Pidge said.

She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was already 12:45?  “Oh jeez Keith we should head out. I still have some stuff to do.”

Keith checked his own phone before agreeing with her.

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you guys Monday.”  
  
“Are you sure it’s safe to walk this late at night?”  Hunk asked worriedly. 

“We are literally one building over, besides, if something happens i’m sure these guns would help me out.” Pidge smiled, grabbing onto Keith’s bicep for a moment.

Keith shook his head with a grin and pulled his arm back. “We’ll be fine. Night guys.”

Hunk stood up and gave them both a hug.

“Text me when you get there so I know you made it safe!”

“Don’t let your moms get killed by sharks and then eat you too!” Lance added as they walked out the door.

Keith couldn’t help the silent side comment he made in his head.

 

“So, did you have fun? I know that usually isn’t your kind of thing” Pidge asked as they headed down the elevator.

Keith nodded his head as the door’s opened. “Yeah, I did actually.” he admitted. “You know I don’t _mean_ to be a loner.”

“I don’t know, you do it pretty well.” Pidge laughed, nudging him with her elbow.

“Yeah, I know..” Keith sighed, not really getting that he was being joked with.

“Hey, I don’t mean that in a bad way. We enjoy having you around, even though you are kind of broody.” She said truthfully as they walked to the other dorm building. It was an honest statement but Keith still managed to feel bad, as if he was intruding on the three’s friendship slightly.

“Thanks.”

She gave a small smile and they reached the new building, stopping as Pidge was on the first floor. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

They parted ways as Keith headed to the elevator.

_Oh god_ he thought as he saw the sign hung there. It was still out.

~

**Keith Kogane has been added to “The Cream Team”**

**Sharpshooter: and then she started sucking my toes**

**Hunkules: :o**

**Pideotto: oh u know lance liked it**

**Sharpshooter: I never said i didn’t**

**Keith: what the fuck**

**Keith kogane has left “The Cream Team”**

**Keith kogane has been added to “The Cream Team”**

**Sharpshooter: Keith! How’d you get here?**

**Keith: pidge decided to add me**

**Pideotto: u had to tell hunk u got us safely home! Thanks for beating up all those thugs that approached us**

**Keith: anytime**

**Hunkules: u WHAT**

**Pideotto: that couldn’t have been more obviously a joke**

**Sharpshooter: be nice to hunk he has anxiety**

**Hunkules: yea :(**

**Pideotto: <3 **

**Sharpshooter: so anyways she’s deepthroating my big toe right**

**Keith: bye**

**Hunkules: goodnight keith!**

**Sharpshooter: you’re gonna miss the best part :(**

**Keith: goodnight**

**~**

**Keith < Sharpshooter**

**Keith: remember to stretch your ankle**

**Sharpshooter: will do mullet**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like the new chapter? Are any of the characters ooc? Give us feedback, we love you! Also get excited for the next chapter ;) we are finally gonna get to some fluffy pinning. -G & O


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning Keith’s alarm clock went off at 6:30, he slammed his hand down on the echoing device. Rolling over, he groaned as he looked at the time. This was a mistake. The motivation to wake up early from last night was completely gone. 

He sat up, his comforter pooling around him and stared at the bedroom door, murder portrayed on his face.

Maybe he could just go check out the gym.

A few minutes later Keith had managed to get himself out of bed and dressed in some work out clothes. He sat in his kitchen eating a slightly burnt piece of toast, looking across into his living room where the big window let him see all the way into Shiro’s own dorm from the building across from his.

Blackie, Shiro’s dog sat on his brothers couch, wagging his tail as he saw the familiar blurry boy through the window. 

Keith gave a small wave at the collie before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

~

The gym was unlike anything Keith had experienced. Which honestly wasn’t much, just a membership to a local 10$ a month gym in the town he used to live in. But at the academy, they had what seemed like five of the same machines, a massage bed, tanning salon, and 2 huge pools that were open from 6am-12pm. It was amazing. 

After exploring some, Keith got right to it as he headed to the boxing area where he grabbed some of the free to use gloves and started up at the punching bag. 

He couldn’t deny he was actually enjoying this school. He had little hope when Shiro had taken him out of the public school senior year so he could go to Altea Academy. But his adoptive mother agreed it might be a good idea, despite knowing she would miss him, she could tell Keith was struggling and it might help being close to his brother again. His grades were fine, he had an even 3.7 GPA, but with zero friends and a few persistent and violent bullies, Keith was close to a break down at the end of his junior year. Especially near the 12th anniversary of his mother’s suicide.  

Keith punched the bag hard, making it sway back before coming back to him. 

For a moment, the loving face he grew up with, with pretty black hair and purple eyes flickered through his mind. But as always it somehow melded into his father’s angry face, yelling and blame for his mom’s death spewing from the drunkards mouth. Keith still didn’t know if those words were true or not.

He decided not to think about it.

Instead he punched the bag till his arms grew sore, sweat beading down his face as the clock ticked in the background on the wall. 

 

“Keith!” a voice yelled, forcing him suddenly out of his thoughts. He brought his hands down and focused his bleary eyes to the doorway.

“Hey Lance.” Keith muttered, catching a glance at the sweaty boy in athletic clothing.

“You alright? You look like you’re going to murder that bag.”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine, just thinking.” Keith said flatly, taking the gloves off and placing them back on the hook.

“That can’t be good.” The blue eyed boy said, smiling as he placed a hand on his hip.

Keith rolled his eyes, a little pissed for having his workout interrupted.  “Ha ha. What’re you doing here?”

“You’re not the only one allowed in this gym you know.” Lance teased.

Keith shrugged. “You just don’t seem like the type of guy to work out.”

“What made you think that? My asthma or my scrawny figure?”

“Little bit of both.” He bluntly stated.

Lance frowned and leaned against the doorway. “Well just to let you know, I used to be the top swimmer in my middle school.”

“Uh huh and was this before or after your asthma was diagnosed?”

The boy mocked offense, rolling his eyes. “Do you want me to prove it? I’ll have you know I can still do a lap in under 40 seconds”

Keith let a small smile slip out as he shook his head.

“Bet.” He said, catching the glint in Lance’s eyes as he turned around, heading towards the pool.

~

Blue, chlorine contaminated water reflected off the walls in rhythms, and the strong chemical smell made Keith’s nose prickle.

The tan boy stripped off his gray shirt and threw it on a white plastic chair, leaving him in just his blue and white striped trunks.

“So what do I get when I make it?” Lance asked, dropping into the shallow end of the pool.

Keith crossed his arms and frowned as droplets sprung from the boy’s splash.

“Ten bucks.”

“Oh hell yeah.” Lance bounced in the pool, putting the bottom portion of his face in and blowing out bubbles.

“Oh one more thing,” He came halfway out of the water and reached for his drawstring bag, his hand dipped inside and out came a blue inhaler.

“If I stop breathing just make sure to give me this.” He said, shoving it into Keith’s hand before diving back into the water. “Ok, got your timer ready?”

“Definitely.” Keith said, holding his phone.

Lance smirked and got in position on the sidewall of the pool. This was stupid and Keith kinda knew it. But he found himself never being able to back away from a challenge from Lance.

“3, 2, 1, go-” Keith counted down, pressing the timer to start as the boy bounced off the wall, briefly diving under before coming back to the surface where long arms scooped at the water in front of him.

He was fast.

Keith was actually a little surprised as the seconds ticked by and Lance was already turning with a quick flip at the other side of the pool. 

20

21

22

The boy was already halfway back, his breathing starting to get a little wheezy at the sudden effort.  

He was gonna make it. Well unless he suddenly up and died. Keith already started thinking about where he had last seen a ten dollar bill. He might have one in his backpack he brought with him.

Lance grabbed forcefully at the wall nearest Keith, coughing harshly.

“38 seconds. Impressive” The black haired boy smiled, stopping the timer with a click.

He wheezed in victory from the water, giving a quick grin before wheezing again and making rapid grabbing hands towards Keith.

“Oh damn, right sorry.”

Lance snatched the inhaler out of the hands and pumped it in into his mouth.

“Lancey Lance never fails to woo the people around him.” The boy beamed, still out of breath.

“I’m not wooed I’m just surprised you didn’t drown.”

“Yeah yeah,” Lance panted, lifting himself from the pool and giving Keith a very good view of the lightly toned muscles in his stomach and arms. 

“So where’s my ten bucks.” He smirked.

Keith gulped and cleared his mind before turning around and rummaging through his old back back, finding two five dollar bills at the very bottom.

“Here you go-”

Lance pushed his wet hair back, grabbing the money and beaming at the black haired boy.  “Thanks man.”

Keith had to force his eyes to stay on the boys face, not daring to glance at the water tight shorts hugging the tan boy. This could  _ not  _ be the same boy he met in 3rd grade.

“Y-yeah no problem.” He swallowed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Okay yeah he liked guys, they were hot, but he had only  _ just  _ met this one less than a week ago and didn’t even know if they could count each other as friends yet. Plus Lance was both loud and slightly annoying.

“Oh crap, I’ve got a class in 20 minutes. I’ll see you tonight?” Lance declared, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“Oh, yeah, see ya.” Keith said, watching as Lance grabbed his shirt off the chair and gave a short salute before heading to the showers.

He had his own class in an hour, but that still left a good 30 minutes to continue at the gym.

Keith followed out the pool doors and returned to the punching bag, right back where he started as if the encounter with Lance never happened.

~

**Pidgeotto changed the group chat name to “Iverson’s receding Hairline”**

**Pidgeotto: good evening boys**

**Hunkules: it’s 9:45 am**

**Pidgeotto: lotor is having his annual rooftop party tonight, are any of you game?**

**Sharpshooter: oh god Zarkon’s spawn is still having those?**

**Pidgeotto: yes and we’re going**

**Keith: who’s lotor**

**Hunkules: he’s the vice principal’s son and goes all out on the beginning of the year parties**

**Sharpshooter: they aren’t that great**

**Pidgeotto: lance is just upset bc last year he flirted with this girl Nyma then she handcuffed him to a tree and stole his bike**

**Hunkules: lotor filmed it**

**Sharpshooter: does our friendship mean anything anymore**

**Hunkules: <3**

**Sharpshooter: </3 **

**Hunkules: :(**

**Pidge: he’s a jerk but he throws good parties so are you guys in or what**

**Hunkules: I’m in!! :)**

**Sharpshooter: you guys are the worst**

**Keith buddy I’m begging you**

**Keith: sounds fun**

**Sharpshooter: JUDAS**

**Keith: ?**

**Sharpshooter: Like in the bible**

**Keith: ?**

**Sharpshooter: nvrmd**

**Oh wait Pidge how much is it this year?**

**Pidgeotto: 10$**

**Sharpshooter: Perfect. I just so happen to have that on hand rn ;)**

Keith locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket, glancing back up at the girl he was supposed to be doing some english project with.

“You done?”

“Sorry, yeah.”   


She rolled her eyes.“So how do you want to divide this up? We both do three slides of the powerpoint and put them together?” She said, talking to him as if he were a child.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He grumbled, staring at his computer as he finished an APUSH essay.

“You’re kinda hard to work with you know that?” The girl blurted, irritation flickering through her words.

“Yeah.”

“Great.” She noted, clearly annoyed. “We need to have those slides ready by next wednesday. Just make sure to email them to me.”

“Yeah I will.” Keith ended, watching the girl with long blonde hair grab her binder and leave the library table he was sitting at. 

He focussed back to his laptop back up and turned his music back up a few notches.

He didn’t know why it was so hard for him to connect with other people. He got along with Pidge pretty easily but they’d known each other years before so that didn’t really count. He did actually like people, he did. Well a handful of them. He just found so many of his classmates boring or too different from him. Making friends had been a problem his entire life. Even in his first few grades he would often only hang out with one person. He blamed some of that on his childhood though.

And with Lance he almost broke the guys ankle just trying to participate in a simple game with him. He knew the root of the problem obviously, but couldn’t exactly figure out why he couldn’t move past it. Therapy didn’t work and putting himself out there didn’t seem to work either. He didn’t even know if Hunk and Lance actually saw him as a friend let alone part of their group. 

_ Who knows _ , he sighed. He wasn’t going to get all emo in a library after a short interaction with a girl from his english class. 

Looking back towards his notebook he felt a hand gently pull out his right earbud out.

“Hey wanna grab an early dinner? I’m starving.” 

The boy looked up and there stood his brother, dressed in a black button down and pressed pants. He held his briefcase at his side, papers sticking out from the edges, obviously stressed.

“Yeah ok.” Keith agreed, closing his laptop once again and stuffing it in his bag.

“You alright man?” Shiro asked, worry clouding his face as he watched Keith stand up.

He shrugged. “I’m okay. Just a little nervous for tonight.”

“What’s happening tonight?”

“I’m going to Lotor’s party.”

Shiro’s face contorted with concern. “Oh god, I’ve heard stories about those from the other teachers. Sophomore year they stole a printer from down the street and set it on fire in the lunch hall.”

He sighed.  “You’re not going alone right?”

Keith shook his head as they made their way out of the library. “I’m going with friends.”

“Katie isn’t going though, right?.”

“Uh.. right.” 

“Good.” Shiro sighed again, opening the door for them. “Just try to stay close to your circle and keep an eye on whatever you’re drinking, and it wouldn’t hurt to leave early.”

“Yeah yeah, I know, that’s not what I’m worried about.” Keith admitted.

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged again, taking slow steps outside the building. “I don’t know. I just, I’m doing so well with these guys and I feel like I’m going to mess up. I’ve never really been to a party.”

His brother smiled and turned to him. “Keith, you don’t need to worry. You have good friends and they seem like they like you. Just try to be yourself, maybe even let loose a little. You’re more fun than you think.”

“I haven’t let loose since first grade shiro.” 

“All the more reason to go then.” His brother grinned.

“Anyway wanna go to ‘Babe’s’ for pizza?” Shiro asked as they reached the parking lot.

“Sure.”  
  


 

They drove to the pizzeria, Shiro in his Honda with Keith following close behind on red. He could catch glimpses of his brothers face in the mirror as he kept looking behind to check on the boy. It made Keith smile a little bit. 

Once to the restaurant they ordered and sat down at the short baby blue tables to discuss their day.

It felt nice to Keith. Calm and enjoyable and it eased his nerves. They hadn’t had a chance to just sit and talk about nothing in particular for almost 4 years, before Shiro had left for college and as Keith was finishing middle school. Of course they had talked during the time he was away,  skype calls at least once a week and he always came back for a week or two during Christmas. But there was always so much going on to talk about, never just laid back conversation. 

But this, it felt nice. He missed his brother.

 

After lunch they picked up Shiro’s black and white border collie and headed to the park down the road. Well it was called a park, but in reality it was 4 swings, one dinky metal slide and a few acres of grass that was bordered by trees.

The brothers talked for a while, throwing a tennis ball for Blackie to chase out across the field. Keith learned that Shiro was having a lot of fun here at the academy. His colleagues were supportive and his students were all pretty chill with how he ran his psych class. He taught basic and college level psychology and philosophy, meaning he dealt with all ages of students here. Keith felt bad for him having to deal with those younger kids. The 13 year olds here were clearly the worst tempered, being snobby and just realizing the joys of dating. 

Keith’s phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket.

**Pidgeotto: sooooo keithers what are you planning to wear tonight?**

He had practically forgotten about it after talking with Shiro for so long.

**Keith: jeans and a t shirt I guess**

**Pidgeotto: ??? to a galran party ?**

**Keith: galran?**

**Pidegeotto: it’s the section the rich kids live in it’s like a frat but in high school but anyways u can’t wear something plain**

**Keith: y not**

**Pidgeotto: beCAUSE**

**I’ll help u pick something out don’t worry**

**Keith: I wasn’t worrying**

**Pidgeotto: no need to thank me Keith**

**see u tonight**

 

He sighed and switched off his phone, returning it to his pocket.

~

“Wow you… really don’t have an interest in fashion do you?”

“I never cared enough to.”

Pidge sighed, moving around the few clothes hung in Keith’s closet.

“Do you have anything nice? Not niece’s piano recital nice but ‘I’m trying to impress my crush who’s going to be at the same club as me’ nice?” 

He shrugged from where he sat on his bed, watching the girl dig desperately for someone she apparently couldn’t find. 

“I uh, don’t think so?” He didn’t know why it was such a big deal anyway. It was just a party.

“You’re a mess.”

“Just dress me.”

 

After ten minutes of Pidge throwing clothes onto Keith’s floor/bed, giving him questioning looks as she found 4 of the same black v neck shirts, she finally found something to her liking and picked out a simple black button up, black ripped skinny jeans, and his combat boots. 

“This looks exactly the same as I always wear.” Keith commented, looking at the small pile of clothes she had laid out on his gray comforter. 

“Yeah but better.”  she said, quickly brushing a piece of white fuzz off the jeans.

Pidge pulled out her phone. "Now hurry up, Lance and Hunk just finished getting dressed we’re meeting them at the party in fifteen.”

“Roger.” Keith responded as Pidge left the room to give him some privacy.

He quickly buttoned up his shirt. It was a few years old but barely worn, so besides it being slightly tight in the arms, it looked decent. He looked in the mirror and rolled up the sleeves before zipping up his tattered jeans and pulling on his heavily worn combat boots. Honestly, he didn’t look too bad. The shirt hugged his torso nice but it was comfortable and at the same time, casual and not over the top. 

Pidge didn’t have too bad of a fashion taste.

She knocked on the door.  “Keith, dude, my man, would you pretty please take me on red?” she asked, muffled through the wall.

He sighed and finished rolling up his cuff. “The party is literally down the street. Also, why? You think it’ll make you look cooler showing up on a motorcycle?”

“Oh it’s not for me.” 

Keith gave her a confused glance as he opened the his bedroom door, but she only stared at her phone and threw him his keys. 

“Now get ready for the time of your life mullet.”

~

It would  _ not  _ stay down. No matter how much product he dared put in. The little tuft of hair near the back of his head always just sprung right back up as soon as his hand moved away.

“Lance can you please hurry I just texted Pidge, we need to be on our way.”

“Perfection takes time, Hunk.” Lance rolled his eyes as his friend walked into the bathroom to see what was taking him so long. Did he not get that this was a process? You couldn’t look good with no preparation. Well at least he couldn’t, Lance thought. 

“Why are you- Lance you have like no hair why are you fiddling with it so much?” Hunk asked, taking a glance at the 6 different hair product bottles on their vanity. 

“I didn’t appreciate that.”

His friend sighed “If you keep running your hands through it like that it’s going to get greasy.”

Lance frowned and brought his hands down from his head, looking in the mirror. The tuft of hair teasing him as it pointed to the sky, although there was nothing more he could do at this point.

“Fair point, let’s roll.”

He grabbed his worn out olive green bomber jacket and made a beeline to their door.

Hunk pulled out his phone.

**Hunkules < Pidgeotto **

**Hunkules: on our way**

“HUUUUNK COME ONNNNN.” Lance was standing in the doorway twirling their dorm key on his finger.

“Yeah yeah I’m coming.” He pocketed his phone and they left the dorm.

“You don’t think  _ they _ are gonna be there do you?” Lance asked as they stepped into the elevator, mutually deciding to not take the 2 flights of stairs. 

“Nyma and Rolo?” Hunk asked, pressing the button for ground floor. “The people who’ve been to every single galran party since ninth grade? I would imagine so.” He joked.

Lance groaned.

“Just avoid them, I’m sure they want nothing to do with you.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what I meant.” Hunk reassured as their elevator door opened.

They waved at the receptionist at the front window and left the building.

A sudden streak of red crossed Lances peripheral vision as they stepped onto the sidewalk. 

“Damn you guys are slow” A familiar voice yelled from the road. 

_ Is that Pidge? _

Sure enough, Lance and Hunk turned their heads, finding Keith and a tiny Pidge clutching onto him riding slowly on the red motorcycle beside them on the road.

“Why are you guys taking a motorcycle, I can see the rooftop from here.”

Keith shrugged. “Pidge wanted to.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, frowning at the two. “You know Matt would be livid if he knew you were riding a motorcycle.”

“Matt has stolen a mountain bike and ridden it into the ocean,” Pidge stated, “he has no place judging me about safety.”

“Fair” Lance commented, turning back to look at the sidewalk. The red motorcycle continued to follow them slowly down the road. 

“Bet we can beat you” Keith suddenly dared. The tan boy turned to him, displeased.

“You’re on a fucking motorcycle of course you’d-” 

Before he could finish, Keith smirked before revving the engine loudly and zooming down the street, Pidge gripping tightly as they jerked suddenly.

_ That shithead _

“Lance don’t-”

Lance was sprinting down the sidewalk.

Ok yeah, he knew he couldn’t beat a motorcycle but he wasn’t going to allow Keith to leave him in the absolute dust. Imagining the smirk on the stupid mullet boys face when him and Hunk got there five minutes after them made his blood curdle.

He looked to the side, seeing Keith actually semi close by, must not be going very fast. 

As the road turned a bend, Lance got the advantage, sprinting across the grass and heading straight towards the already crowded building where the party was held while Keith had to continue to follow the road. It was a tall gray and white modern dorm complex that most of the rich kids lived at. It was like 2k more per year than the regular cost, plus had this fancy roof top with couches, large open space perfect for DJ’s and even a greenhouse.

Lance could feel his lungs starting to constrict, gasping for air. He hurdled a small wall of bushes and ran to the parking lot just as Keith turned in with Pidge, slamming his hand on the front door and startling the few dressed up people around him.

“Surprised to see you alive.” Keith commented as the motorcycle skidded to a stop in front of the wheezing boy. He looked actually impressed.

Hunk was running in the distance, climbing over the bush Lance had just jumped.

“LANCE WHY DON’T YOU EVER HAVE YOUR FUCKING INHALER ON YOU”

“Jesus I didn’t think you’d actually try to race us.” Pidge admitted, a mixture of awe of worry on her face.

“You” another wheeze “-thought wrong.” Lance gasped, clutching his knees. He glanced up and saw Keith getting off his motorcycle and taking off his helmet.

“You really can’t back down from a challenge can you.” he teased.

Before Lance could reply Hunk finally got to him, forcing his inhaler into his mouth and pumping it twice.

“Not a chance.” Lance said as air finally returned to his lungs.

Keith grinned and locked his bike.

“So we going in or what?”

~

There was dancing, booze, people making out, a bra thrown on the floor, and music blasting out of some college aged DJ’s speakers so loud, hearing loss was for sure gonna be a problem tomorrow.

“Wow.” Keith muttered.

“What was that?” Lance asked, cupping his hand to his ear.

“I said WOW.”

He looked over the mass of people, all wearing the same yellow wrist bands they had gotten after paying at the door.

It was a pretty stereotypical college party. Loud, crowded, and made Keith’s skin tingle as too many people pushed past him.

 

Before long the group of friends made their way to the mass of dancing people. Keith swore he could feel the floor bounce as the people jumped to the beat. It made him nauseous. 

“Is it always like this?” Keith tried asking, but it was swallowed up by the DJ announcing something about turning everything up a notch. 

His friends were all dancing, clearly into the environment and having fun. Pidge bounced her body to the beat, Hunk did some kind of roll with his arms, and Lance was currently swaying his hips, his arms in the air as people danced close around him.

Keith stayed awkwardly next to them, moving his body a bit to try to fit in. 

Yeah maybe he should have just stayed home.

 

Another five or so minutes in the group escaped the thick crowd and headed towards the bar, lined with solo cups and a dark skinned guy laughing as he poured the people their drinks from behind the long table. 

Pidge grabbed a soda while the rest took a cup half full with the bitter drink.

Keith tentatively took his, taking a small sip as he watched his friends chug.

“Oh man HUNK- look!” Pidge yelled, pointing at the DJ who had started some kind of laser show across the crowd with flying drones.

“Dude we have to ask him how he set them up to fly in those patterns” She said. 

Hunk looked towards the drones and eyes widened, immediately grabbing her hand almost before she could finish and leading her back into the crowd of people where they quickly disappeared. 

“Engineer majors.” Lance joked, taking another swig of his drink as he watched them.

“So are you having fun?” He asked, leaning on the table.

Keith shrugged his shoulders and watched the people around them. “I guess. It’s kinda loud.”

Lance laughed at that and had the bartender pour more in his cup. “That’s usually how a party is I’m afraid.”

They stood there for a minute or two, glancing around the floor.

“ _ Whoa _ ” Lance drawled out, staring at something a few feet away. Keith followed his line of sight and spotted a long dark haired girl dressed in a purple crop top and minimalistic tattoos lining her arms. She talked to her couple friends around her before looking towards the two boys and briefly meeting eyes with Lance. A pleased smile quirked at her mouth.

“Oh god, ok just a second, does my hair look ok?” Lance asked the boy, turning to him and running a hand over the top of his head.

“Yeah, it looks the same as it always does.” Keith stated.

Lance rolled his eyes before turning back to the girl who was still sending him glances every now and again.

“Wish me luck.” The tan boy insisted before sauntering over to the girl.

Keith saw her grin deepen as Lance said hello, and they quickly started to engage in a conversation.

_ Dick, _ Keith thought as he now realized he was all alone.

He looked around for any sight of his other two friends but was unable to find any glimpse of them in the crowd

As a few minutes passed, Keith realized Lance was probably not gonna be done anytime soon. The girls hand was on his arm and they were both laughing deeply, a alcohol ridden blush highlighting Lance’s pleased face.

He sighed and walked over to a far railing on the edge of the party. He couldn’t help but get anxious at the mass amounts of people, he thought it was obvious to his friends he didn’t handle crowds well on his own but apparently not.

He leaned on the cold metal bar. There were still a lot of people nearby but not nearly as much as before.  He watched the people in front of him. He couldn’t understand how they just did that, dancing and talking to people they didn’t even know without a problem.

He wanted tonight to be fun but it seemed like he was going to spend the rest of it as an alone anxious mess.

“Are you new here?” A voice said.

Keith turned his head away from the sea of people and was met with purple eyes strikingly similar to his.

“You must be, I would have remembered you.” The guy remarked, dressed in a dark purple blazer and black pants. He leaned on the railing as he stared at the boy.

“Uh yeah I just transferred.”  Keith answered, taking the hand that was currently presented before him.

“Lotor Prince.”

_ Oh god this was him. _

“Keith Kogane” He replied.

He shook Lotor’s hand without breaking eye contact, taking notice of the way the firm but soft hand lingered in his.

“Where did you move here from?” The guy asked as their hands finally withdrew.

Keith leaned against the cold rail gripping his cup, “Just a small town in Texas.”

“Wow, made your way all the way to Colorado huh.” Lotor remarked, taking a sip from his own cup. “I’m assuming you are 18,19?

“Why do you need to know? ”

“Well I can’t have a sophmore getting drunk at my party now can I?” He teaosed, leaning ever so closer to the black haired boy.

“I’m still underaged, aren’t you too?”

Lotor shrugged and bent back away. “Eh, my father lets anyone 18 or older pass if they are caught.”

Keith nodded, 

_ That’s what you get when your father is the vice principal _

He wondered how many other things the son had gotten away with over the years. Apparently a lot from what Keith had heard so far. 

“I’m eighteen.”

“Perfect.” Lotor smirked, gazing down at the boy. “Did you come here alone?”

“No I came here with some friends.”

Lotor looked around them. “Are they around?”

“No, I’m not really sure where they went.” He gripped his cup slightly embarrassed.

“Oh that’s too bad. Well you have me for company now so it’s ok.” Lotor flashed him a smile.

Keith gave a kind laugh and looked awkwardly at his hands. Meanwhile Lotor slid closer and placed his hand on the small curve of Keith’s waist, barely touching but sending flares throughout his body.

“You know, I’m sure you’ve gotten this a lot before but your eyes are gorgeous.” He whispered close to the boy’s ear, making Keith look up and meet lustful eyes.

He felt his cheeks flush involuntarily at the compliment. He really should get away from this guy.

“Oh, uh- thanks.” He said weakly, looking away and ignoring the hot alcohol ridden breath mixed with a sweet perfume on his neck.

“Are you perhaps interested in coming down to my floor? The drinks there are a lot stronger, not anything like this shit. I’m sure a guy like you appreciates something more fine. I might even be willing to break one of my 200$ bottles for you.”

“I, I think I’m good here.” Keith admitted. He was a little surprised for how strongly Lotor had come on, getting straight to the point within a few minutes of conversation. He must be really drunk.

“Now don’t be like that, you came here for a good time didn’t you? I know I could show you one.” Lotor admitted, taking Keith’s hand in a soft but urging grip, tightening as Keith pulled the slightest bit away. 

“I don’t do this often you know. But as soon as I saw you, I knew I had to have you for the night.” Lotor whispered, his lips almost touching Keith’s ear and his body only millimeters away.

_ When did he even get so close? _

 

Suddenly a slightly sweaty hand grabbed Keith’s arm that held his drink making it shake and splash a few droplets of the cement floor.

“SO sorry, but Keith, could I steal you for a moment?” Lance asked, blue eyes glaring at Lotor as he pulled on the black haired boy’s arm.

His face was stone cold, gripping Keith’s hand tight as they walk away and toward the crowd of people dancing.

 

“What were you doing with that guy?” Lance finally turned, more concerned than mad.

Keith pulled his hand from Lance’s and crossed his arms.

“Does it matter?” He snapped, irritated from being ditched earlier. It wasn’t like he wanted to talk to Lotor, besides Lance had left his side as soon as he saw that girl. He wondered what had happened for him to leave. They had looked pretty into the conversation when Keith had finally walked away.

The tan boy frowned and glanced up to see Lotor shooting daggers from across the floor.

“Whatever just dance with me.” He shook his head.

“What?”

“Dance. You know what that is? There’s no tackling in this by the way.” Lance said, oddly frustrated. 

“Shut up Lance, I just don’t know how.”

Lance eyes flitted around the room before landing back on Keith with his eyebrow raised and sighing.

“Just- just follow my lead alright.”

Keith gave a uncertain look at the boy as Lance started moving his feet.

He awkwardly tried to match it.

A grin finally dashed onto Lance’s face as he watched his friend attempt dancing. “Oh god, you’re hopeless. Come here.”

Keith stepped forward uncertainty with his hands to his side, someone accidentally pushing him from behind making him glare at the crowd of people around them.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Jesus- give me your hands.”

He grabbed his wrists and placed one on the tan boys waist and the other on his hip.

“Just relax ok?” Lance pleaded, hooking his arms on each of Keiths shoulders and starting to sway his hips. 

“W-what are you doing?” Keith asked shocked as the tan boy provactaly moved his body close to his own.

“I’m dancing with you, I thought we went through this. Also, Lotor is staring at you.” Lance motioned with his eyes, hips rolling.

Keith glanced back and sure enough saw the smug purple eyes still gazing at him

“Why do you care who’s staring?” He recounted, still a little upset. 

“Do you really want that creep on your back the whole night?” Lance asked, his thigh brushing against Keith’s own.

“Not really.” He flushed.

“Then move your hips you look like a straight guy come on.” Lance teased

Keith snorted and attempted to sway to the beat, keeping his eyes firmly at his feet.

“My face too pretty for you to look at?” Lance teased as the boy refused to face him.

“I just don’t want to step on you.”

“I’m not made of glass Kogane.”

Keith finally looked up, meeting blue ones that were a lot closer than he expected. He didn’t know if it was the slight buzz off alcohol under his skin or the close proximity, but the purple and red lights flashing across Lance’s face were entrancing, making him lose focus for a second and stare at the bright eyes staring right back at him.

Lance smirked, gripping harder on Keiths shoulders as he rolled his body in a way that made Keith have to look away again. 

“Oo Lance get it!” Pidge called from a few feet away from them. The tan boy smiled brightly and let go of the boy’s shoulders softly, making a warmth leave Keith's skin as they turned towards Pidge, Hunk close behind her. 

“There you guys are! Guess who I found getting slobbered on by Prince Lotor himself.” Lance announced to them, nudging Keith’s side.

Their friends eyes widened as he rolled his eyes.

“Whoa Lotor really talked to you?” Hunk asked dazed.

“Yeah? Is that weird?” Keith raised an eyebrow, confused.

Pidge scoffed, eyeing the boy.  “Well usually when Lotor corners someone they kind of go missing ‘till the next day.” She told.

“I saved him just in time,” Lance proudly stated,  “he was offering the ‘200 dollar bottle’ of whatever again.” 

“Y’know considering how rich he is it isn’t that special.” Hunk pondered, tapping his chin.

“How do they go missing?” Keith asked the group, still confused.   


Lance turned to him, thinking he was kidding but stopped as he looked thoroughly puzzled. “....buddy.”

Pidge laughed again, “Ha, sometimes more like a week. I’m sure they can barely walk after being fucked by that humongous di-”  

_ “Pidge!”  _  Lance groaned, stopping her.

“Oh like you haven’t seen it.”  She teased, throwing him a smirk.

Lance pouted and crossed his arms, looking like a hurt baby who just had his toy stolen “I don’t appreciate what you’re implying.”

“Lance blew him sophomore year.” Hunk stated towards Keith.

**“** _ HUNK _ **”** Lance yelled, louder this time.

“You _ what?”  _ Keith asked, shocked at what he just heard. He know Lance was a little bit of a flirt but not- blow the vice principal's fuck boy son- type flirt.

“Listen… Okay I don’t have an explanation, he’s a jerk but he’s hot”

“It’s not that surprising honestly.” Pidge announced.

“Now what’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?” Lance glared, his arms still crossed.

Pidge shrugged her shoulders, realizing she should back off. “I mean… you’re kinda… you know.”

“What you think I’m easy or something?”

“Well, no but-”

“Nevermind, just shut up.” Lance said, clearly irritated. “I think i’ve had too much to drink.” He stated, turning away from them and walking into the crowd without another word.

~

It took some time for Keith to finally find him. Pidge and Hunk had felt bad after Lance left, realizing they had actually kind of hurt their friend somehow. They hadn’t meant to, just trying to bring up a funny story. Lance was usually fine with that type of thing.

They had searched for a little while through the crowd, but after a good 20 minutes they figured Lance didn’t want to be found. Might have even gone home at that point they figured. Eventually Hunk and Pidge started making conversation again but Keith still wandered the floor aimlessly. Half of the reason being just because it was quieter away from the crowd. It was around 1am when Keith had caught a glance of movement in the greenhouse at the edge of the roof where no one else was. As he opened the door he prayed it wasn’t some couple hooking up by the plants. He sighed in relief as he saw the tip of Lance jeans poking out from behind a bush. The tan boy sat on a little stone bench, his head in his hands,

“Hey you alright?” Keith asked softly, walking up to him.

“Yeah.” Lance was looking around him aggressively for his other two friends. The tense boy tapped his foot trying to keep his composure.

Keith sat next to him, looking down at the gravel for a minute unsure what else to say, luckily Lance didn’t let the silence last too long.

“It’s just- lately it feels like they’re trying their hardest to embarrass me. Like with Lotor- ok, I actually genuinely liked the guy. I hadn’t realized it was just gonna be a fling at the time.”

His thumbs were pushing around in his clasped hands.

“Lance..”

Lance sat up straighter as he continued, expressions becoming more severe with frustration.

“And I feel like they should know I’m embarrassed! I mean, we’ve been friends for like 3 years now. Are they trying to make me uncomfortable?”

Keith sat there slightly surprised at the outburst. Did Lance feel like this often when he was around them?  “I really don’t think they are trying to hurt you. I’m sorry. They do seem like good friends to me.”

“They are, it’s just-”

Lance sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m sensitive to that kind of stuff.”

“Maybe you should tell them.”

The tan boy shook his head hopelessly. “They aren’t exactly the type of people I can have a heart to heart with about this kind of thing.”

“And I am?” Keith attempted to joke.

Lance didn’t seem to appreciate it.  “Guess not.” 

He started to stand up and head to the door.

“Wait Lance-” Keith tried to stop him, following him to the entrance and grabbing his shirt.

Keith half expected tears in the boys eyes as he turned back towards him, but his expression had completely changed from what it was just a few seconds ago. Something still sad, but now covered over by a reckless spark.

“You wanna get out of here?”

“What?” “Do you want to get out of here?” Lance grinned, shoving his hands in his pocket and pressing his back against the glass door opening it.

Keith sped up to him before the door closed. “I mean- yeah sure- where?” He fumbled, still off put by the sudden change in emotions.   


Lance looked around the roof before spotting the poorly hidden cooler under one of the picnic tables, far away from the mob of dancing people and with no one guarding it. He smiled before running over and rummaging through the ice before pulling out a full bottle of fifty dollar wine.

“Here, we’ll figure it out on the way there.” He shoved the bottle into Keith’s hand and started making his way in the direction of the stairs.

“Are you coming or what?”

Keith gave a surprised glance between him and the bottle then ran after him, not sure what the boy had in mind but a glint of interest making him smile.

Once they made their way down the stairs and reached the lobby, Keith stopped them. “Again- where are we going?”

Lance looked around as they headed out the doors, scanning the parking lot. “You sober?”

“Yeah, I only had like 2 sips.” Keith confusedly admitted, still trying to keep up with Lance’s fast pace.

A content look spread on Lance’s face.

“Come on.”

He dragged him across the sidewalk and to the parking lot, reaching Keith’s red bike and beginning to straddle it.

“You wanna give me a ride?” He asked flirtily, long legs on either side of the seat as he leaned forward, a glint in his eyes as he held the tall bottle of red wine.

Keith grinned, knowing this probably wasn’t a good idea but he couldn’t deny that Lance looked really good on his motorcycle.

He walked over and handed him an extra helmet.

“Where to?” He asked, sliding in front of the tan boy.

Lance clipped his helmet, settling the wine bottle securely in his lap before wrapping his arms around the other boys waist, talking close to his ear.

“Wherever you feel, let’s just get out of here.”

Keith couldn’t help but feel a rush of adrenaline as he clipped his own helmet and started up his bike.

“Hold on tight.” 

Lance’s grip fastened around his waist as they sped out of the parking lot, leaving the party and their friends in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got an exciting chapter for you to look forward to coming next ;)))))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underage drinking, pool shenanigans

“You sure about this?” Keith asked, staring at the academy building from where he crouched with Lance behind the bushes. 

A few minutes ago he hadn’t been able to calm down from the excitement, expecting them to go on a long trip to some cliff or calming lake. But now, here they were, sitting behind some of the academy's bushes as leaves got tangled in their hair.

“Definitely. We just need to stay clear of the cameras. Luckily I know most of the blind spots thanks to Pidge.” Lance whispered, surveying the dimly lit area. There wasn’t anyone in sight but Keith could spot two cameras near the entrance of the N building. 

“Ok, follow me.” Lance hissed, crouching low as he ran out from the bush and around the edge of the building, Keith close behind. They reached a tall window that was just low enough to reach, and Lance gripped the edge before jumping up, feet pushing on the side of the wall till he fell in. He quickly turned around, peeking his head back outside he grabbed Keith’s gloved hand to help him up. 

“Now just be quiet, we only need to make it down this hallway.”

_ God he hoped this didn’t give them reason to be suspended, _ Keith wished.

Their feet lightly tapped on the marble flooring as the traveled down the corridor, moonlight streaming in from either side through the many glass panes.

As they turned the corner Keith realized he was being led to the gym, guess Lance was in the mood for some wine and weights at 2am.

“Did you bring me here for a post-party workout?” Keith whispered teasingly, following Lance’s shadow.

“You wish, come on.”  He grabbed his hand and took Keith into the gym where he passed the weight machines and tanning rooms till they reached a door they had already been at this morning.

Realization dawned on Keith’s face as he read the pool sign.

“You up for some swimming?’ Lance asked, showing off the bottle of wine in front of the boy as he leaned against the door.

Keith nervously glanced around, looking for any security or cameras in the area. He was  _ not  _ gonna get in trouble the first week into school.  “Did you bring your inhaler?” 

“I wasn’t planning on a 50 meter race Keith.”  Lance pushed open the glass door and they entered the dark pool area, although Lance walked right past it.

“What’re you doing?”

“Do you ever stop asking questions?”

Lance walked towards the back of the room and flipped a switch, the blinds suddenly creaking open as they folded away, revealing large glass windows that made the unlit room suddenly reflect with moonlight. 

“I prefer to not swim in the dark.”

Lance pulled his gray shirt over his head and threw it behind him.

Keith had already seen him shirtless before but couldn’t help but stare as the light flickered around the boys toned muscles as he moved, walking to the waters edge before starting to fiddle with his jeans.

As Lance started undoing his belt he made eye contact with Keith.  “Are you planning on swimming in that or what.” He motioned to him, still fully dressed and standing by the chairs awkwardly.

Keith rolled his eyes and hurriedly looked away before beginning to unbutton his own shirt.  A large splash sounded behind him, making small droplets catch on his arm.

“Watch it.” He growled, turning his head to the pool. 

Lance rested his arms on the edge, watching the boy with a smile as his legs mindlessly kicked the water behind him.  “You’re gonna get wet anyways might as well start now.” 

He shrugged off his shirt and turned to Lance. “Dick.”

Lance chuckled as his eyes traveled his body.  He knew Keith apparently spent most of his time at the gym before moving here but dear god his abs made the gay half of his heart tremble.

Their eyes met as Lance stared, seeing a smirk form on the mullet boy’s face.

“You really make a habit of staring don’t you.”

Lance rolled his eyes as the other kicked off his pants and shoes. Keith leaned down and grabbed the bottle of wine they had momentarily forgotten, tugging on the cork and taking a large swig of the foaming bottle. 

He was gonna need some courage as he got half naked in front of this boy. He really didn’t want his packer slipping out of his harness and Lance finding some random dick at the bottom of the pool. 

But Lance didn’t seem fazed as he leaned up and grabbed the bottle from Keith’s hands, taking a few gulps as the other started to get in the water. 

It was a lot warmer than he thought it would be, probably due to some heaters that the school was able to afford.

He slipped all the way in, the water reaching halfway up Keith’s chest as Lance continued to drink from the bottle. 

“Geez, you could at least save some of that.”

Lance gulped and wiped his mouth  “What’s the fun in that?”  He asked before passing the bottle back to Keith. 

They took turns drinking from it till it was almost 2/3s gone, and left it on the side of the pool before swimming around mindlessly.

“You always drink to avoid your problems?” Keith asked as he watched Lance float on his back.

“Hmm not always but it’s always fun to.” Lance smiled, making a feeble splash at him with his fingers.

Keith grinned as the water hit his shoulder before lightly splashing the boy back.  He could feel his body was a little more buzzed than earlier, the alcohol finally settling in and making him feel looser. 

Keith liked getting drunk but had only done it a few times in his life. Once at a lame high school party a boy from his band class had invited him to. It had ended with a kitchen knife stuck in the boys living room wall. 

The second time he had gotten drunk, it was after a junior year dance. That one ending with him crying in a bathroom stall after getting dumped by his date, Devon, after he had found out Keith was trans due to some frisky making out. 

The third time- he found himself in a closed pool at 2:34am with an annoying, loud, but attractive boy he had just met that seemed eerily similar to his friend from 3rd grade. 

Hopefully this time would end better than the last.

“When did you know you were gay?” Lance asked softly, snapping Keith out of his thoughts. The tan boy stared at the ceiling from where he floated, slowly spinning as the water moved him.

“Um. I don’t know. Probably in middle school?” Keith answered awkwardly. Truthfully, he always had known he had liked boys, but he didn’t really know what to identify as till around that time. 

“Were your parents ok with it?”

“Yeah, my foster parents were” Keith said, scratching at his head. “They helped me through a lot.”

“Hm.” Lance counted the tiles on the ceiling aimlessly, deep in his thoughts.

“You alright?” Keith asked, concerned. He could tell Lance was drunk but he was acting a lot more calmer than he usually did. He had figured the alcohol would have made the opposite effect.

“Yeah,” he replied. Still floating on the water. “Was it scary coming out?”

“A little.”

“I keep wanting to come out to my mom. But I just never know when it’s the right time. I only realized a few years ago I liked guys.” Lance admitted, a frown forming on his face. 

“There never really is a right time for that sort of thing.”

“That’s what Pidge told me. She said it’s scarier when she comes out as trans to people than queer.”

“Hm, yeah I’d imagine.” Keith mumbled, gazing across at the water.

“What if my mom takes it the wrong way?”

“How so?”

“Like, she’ll just think it’s some kind of sexual phase and that I’m just slutting around.” Lance asked sadly.

Keith rolled his eyes. “You aren’t a slut.”

“I sucked Lotors dick for god’s sake because I was lonely and insecure and wanted to have an experience with a guy.”

Keith sighed and eyed the melancholy boy floating in the pool. “Look you sucked one guys dick two years ago, big deal. Even if you sucked a different dick every night it wouldn’t matter.”

He could see the tip of a smile on Lance’s lips. “...that’s the most heartfelt thing you’ve ever said to me Keith.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Lance laughed for a good few seconds before it faded out and left them with silence again, the only sound being light water echoing from where it lapped at the edges of the pool.

“Hey Keith?”

“Yeah?” He asked, expecting another deep question.

“Lotor’s dick tasted weird.”

Keith’s eyes widened before crinkling with a laugh. “What do you mean it tasted weird.” 

“Maybe it was just the whole bathroom cleaner smell getting to me but it tasted like sour lemons and sweat.” Lance said, making a disgusted face as if he was reliving it all over again.

“That sounds awful.”

“He also came in like 45 seconds.”

“Damn, must of given one good suck.”

“Oh you bet I did” Lance laughed, popping his lips for emphasis. “Wasted my talent on a twat.”

Keith laughed and watched as Lance finally sat up and returned to swimming again around the pool. He was starting to think that the boy’s idea to come here had been a good one. It felt like they were finally bonding and so far no arguments had broken out. He felt himself actually enjoying it.

They wandered back over to the side of the pool, taking another few sips of their stolen bottle before resting against the the pool wall. 

Lance sat on the edge, moving his toes through the water. “Have you ever been in a relationship?”

“Like once. He was a jerk though.” Keith admitted, leaning his head against the wet wall. 

The boy nodded. “Why?”

“Dumped me as soon as he found out-” The black haired boy stopped himself, unsure how to continue. “- found out that I wasn’t exactly what he wanted sexually.” He settled with.

Lance chuckled. “He some strict top or something?”

“You assuming I’m a bottom?” The boy remarked, turning his head slightly and meeting blue eyes.

“With that ass, yeah.” Lance teased, motioning his eyes to Keith’s hidden torso in the water.

Keith couldn’t help but shake his head with a smile. “Oh so you’ve been staring at my ass now.”

“I thought we established that I stare at you a lot ok I can’t help it.”

Keith laughed and splashed the tan boy smirking on the edge of the pool which was only retaliated by Lance with a large kick that made a wave of water drench his face. He honestly should’ve known not to be so close to his feet.

Before Lance could do anything else Keith grabbed his stretched leg and yanked him into the pool.

“KEITH” He yelped, hurriedly trying to shove him off as they both laughed at their attempts to dunk each other.

“Are you trying to injure me again?” Lance joked.

“I could. If you wanted me to carry you back to the campus again.”

“I remember no such thing.” The tan boy shoved, pushing at Keith's arm as they continued to splash.

“Oh come on.”

“Didn’t happen mullet man.”

Keith shook his head, droplets lightly falling. “You have to come up with a better nickname.”

“But it suits you.”

“Alright then loverboy.” He teased back, pushing against his chest.

The boy blushed at the name, looking away quickly.

It genuinely surprised Keith, making him stare and grin at the boy’s embarrassed face. “Oh my go- are you blushing?”   


“No-” Lance started, still looking away.

“You like being called loverboy?” He teased, getting closer.

“I DO NOT.” Lance replied, still blushing fiercely as he dunked Keith who grabbed onto his shoulders to pull himself back to the surface.

They both laughed as the black haired boy resurfaced, his bangs clingin flat against his face and covering his eyes.

Keith scooped a hand under his thick black hair and slung it backwards so he could see again. Finding Lance’s face beaming and a blush only partly from the alcohol.

He found his heart pounding from more than just the light wrestling. He couldn’t help staring at those soft lips and smooth face, and those deep blue eyes that always shone with laughter. 

Lance felt refreshing beyond relief, and Keith couldn’t get enough of it. 

“You ok there mullet?” Lance stopped, still grinning as they held onto each other from their water fight.

Keith didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the moonlight shining off Lances face but he couldn’t help as his pupils grew larger at the close proximity with the boy. 

His hand softened around Lances bicep, and he suddenly became extra aware of the long tan leg tangled around his own. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, barely realizing what he said but knowing he loved the way Lance’s eyes widened and breath hitched as he said it. 

He watched those eyes soften into something more lustful and deep, reflecting the ripples of water that surrounded them.

Before Keith knew it, Lance was a lot closer to him than before. Their breath mingled together and Keith found himself loving the way Lances eyes focused on his lips.

This was stupid, he knew that. They were both really drunk at this point and tired and they had been immensely annoyed at each other just earlier that day. So why did he want to do this so badly?

He leaned forward, ignoring his thoughts and getting rid of the space between them and met warmer lips than he expected entwining with his.

Hey Shiro said to let loose right? Well here he was.

The kiss felt soft, but needy and dizzying, making Keith’s head spin as he grabbed Lance’s waist for stability and leaned his head further. Tasting the bitter taste of alcohol mixed with chlorine and a hint of strawberry chapstick Lance must have been wearing.

The tan boy responded with a contented sigh, bringing his own hand up and tangling it in the long wet hair near the back of Keith’s neck he always claimed to hate. 

He definitely didn’t seem to hate it now. 

Keith smiled into the kiss as he pushed Lance to the back of the pool wall, gaining more stability to press his body close to the other and lock his lips into the wet kiss.

He honestly couldn’t think, completely forgetting about the risk they were taking breaking into the school, forgetting about the awkward advances from Lotor earlier that night.

Lance pushed all those away.

The tan boy slid his hands down Keith’s chest, feeling him jerk at the ticklish feeling before digging his fingers into Keith’s side, trying to get him as close as possible. It made the black haired boys body tingle, breath catching and having to separate their lips for a second. Watching Lance’s flushed face and lidded eyes till he dove back in and started kissing the boy’s jaw, where he lightly kissed down before reaching the boys thin neck and caused Lance to dig his fingernails into Keith’s waist. The boy rolled his hips forward that reminded Keith of when they had been dancing earlier. It made him bite down on the fragile skin, quickly making it bruise as he sucked on the spot. 

They both whined as Lance tugged at Keith’s hair, bringing him back up so they could meet each other's lips again. He felt like he couldn’t get enough.

 

Suddenly a bright light shone, lighting up behind their closed eyelids and forcing them to open.

“Who’s there!” A voice rumbled, making the boys jerk away from each other and watch the flashlight shine through the glass doorway.

“Shit” Lance whispered, quickly letting go of Keith and climbing to the edge of the pool that couldn’t be seen from the door and pushing himself out.  “Shit shit shit. Come on we gotta hide and make a break for it”

Keith’s eyes widened before following the boy he had just been a heated makeout session with, quickly grabbing their clothes and almost empty wine bottle as the pool entrance door opened and they dove behind a large set of pool chairs. His lips still tingled from where Lance had bitten them lightly.

A large security guard came walking through, searching through the area with their flashlight. 

Luckily, they hadn’t left anything behind for him to see.

As the guard turned their back toward them to search a pile of pool floaties, Lance tapped Keith’s shoulder, pointing to the door before they both ran for it.

“HEY!” The guard yelled, but the boys were already running out the gym and heading down the long hallway, finding the window they had snuck in and jumping out just as the guard turned the corner.

They landed in the grass below with a loud groan before scrambling back up and running to the parking lot. 

“Wai-wait Lance I’m drunk we can’t go on red.” Keith said, trying to stop the boy in just his sopping underwear. 

“YOU TWO”

“WHELP” Lance grabbed his wrist and started to make a dead sprint to the nearest dorm building, a wine bottle in hand and his clothes in the other. 

After two minutes of nonstop running Keith slowed them down to a halt in front of the N building.

“Ha! We lost him.” He gasped, turning around and seeing the guard nowhere in sight.

Lance was bent over with his hands on his knees as he gave him a weak thumbs up.

“Oh my god- your inhaler do you have your inhaler?”

Lance felt around his pants pockets and shook his head.

“Are you going to be alright?”

Lance paused for a second before shaking his head again, his breathing was coming out more labored.

“D-Don’t panic I’ll call hunk.”

Keith reached for his phone but before he could unlock it Lance grabbed his hand.

“Not hunk.” He barely got out.

“What? Who else am I supposed to do call 911?”

Lance sank lower with his hands on his knees and wheezed, making Keith crouch next to him and place a hand on his shoulder 

“I’ll just call shiro okay? He’ll know what to do.”

Lance reluctantly nodded as he dialed his brother’s phone number.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro’s tired yet concerned voice asked after a few rings. 

It was 3am Keith realized. 

“Shiro, I think Lance is having an asthma attack and I don’t know what to do.” He fretted, watching the boy leaning over struggling to breath.

Keith could hear Shiro’s tone flip as he became wide awake and got out of bed. “Does he have his inhaler?”

“N-No he left it with Hunk.”

“Where are you?”

Keith looked around as the panic continually rose in his throat. “We’re in the parking lot of the north building near the trees.”

Rustling was heard on the other line, he must’ve been putting on a shirt. “I’ll be there in three minutes”

Keith ended the call and turned back to Lance who has started to sweat.“ Shiro is going to be here in three minutes okay?”

Lance nodded his head. “-sorry.” He choked.

“Don’t talk it’ll just make it worse.” Keith said, rubbing the boys back to try to calm him.

He knew he should’ve been smarter about this. He fucking followed a cute boy into a pool, made out, got caught, and now here they were half naked, drunk, dripping wet behind some trees at 3am and having an asthma attack. 

Lance wheezed and sat on the ground trying to calm his lungs.

Keith felt bad for agreeing to this and making him run so far. For a moment he had forgotten about Lance’s asthma as they sprinted away from the guard chasing them. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Keith asked worried, leaning down and looking at the tan boy who gave a tired smile and thumbs up. 

At least he was still being Lance.

Keith frowned and grabbed their shirts, throwing one over Lances head as he realized they had started shivering. 

Just as he started buttoning his own shirt, car headlights flared over them, making them squint as someone got out of the car. 

“Keith? Lance?” Shiro finally came into view and ran over to the two huddled on the ground. 

“Can he breathe?”

Lance waved his hand back and forth in a so so motion.

Behind Shiro bursted out Matt from the car, something in his hand as he ran over to the boys by the trees.

“Open.” He said.

Lance opened his mouth and for the second time that day he was saved by an inhaler being shoved in his mouth.

After a few heavy gasps and rough coughing he started breathing pretty much back to normal.

Lance patted Matts shoulder as he was helped up from the ground.

“Thanks man.” He panted

Matt nodded, still worried as he helped the boy.

“What the hell were you two doing at three am for Lance to have an asthma attack?!”  Shiro sternly asked, glaring at them but more specifically at his brother.

“Uh,”

“And why aren’t you wearing pants! You’re both soaking wet!” He exclaimed, pointing at their naked legs, boxers peeking out from under their shirts.

“I-I uhm,” He honestly didn’t know what to tell him.

Lance took a step beside Keith and lightly put a hand on his shoulder. “It isn’t Keith’s fault. I convinced him to go swimming with me and we got chased out.” He admitted, still slightly out of breath.

“Where would you go swimming at this time?”

The tan boy’s eyes darted awkwardly around. “....depends if we’re talking to Professor Shirogane or Keith’s lovely big brother Shiro.”

_ “Lance.”  _ Shiro placed his hands on his hips.

“Okay okay we broke into the gym pool- please don’t tell Alfor or Zarkon we’ll be screwed.”

Matt walked behind them and picked up the forgotten wine bottle on the grass.

“Seems like you two had some fun.” He commented, a grin on his face.

_ “KEITH” _

Keith rolled his eyes at his fuming brother. Heading towards the car and hopping his drunk ass inside. He couldn’t think straight enough for this right now. “Can we just leave please?” He said from the seat.

They all got inside the car, awkward silence following as Shiro started the engine and backed out of the parking lot with the two wet teenagers in the back.

He was still very clearly angry, his hands gripped at the steering wheel harshly and that little vein in his forehead had started to pop out.

He obviously wanted to say a lot of things but Keith knew he was still worried about Lance and didn’t want to say anything wrong in front of all them. He was a professor now, and Lance was his student. He had to remain semi professional.

They finally parked in front of the dorms and all got out of the car, Keith sliding on his pants as Shiro locked the car and turned to him.

“What were you thinking?” He hissed.   
“Shiro can we please talk about this tomorrow?”

“Lance could’ve stopped fucking breathing Keith we’re not leaving this to talk about tomorrow.” His brother scowlded. “So what, you stole from Lotor Prince, broke into the gym swimming pool, then outran a guard I’m guessing which almost killed Lance? And not for one second did you think ‘hey maybe this is a bad idea’?”

Keith’s frown turned angry and he started walking away from his brother, heading for the dorms.

“You will NOT walk away from me when I’m talking to you do you understand me?” Shiro said, grabbing his arm.

Keith’s eyes widened slightly with apprehensiveness. He’d never seen him so upset before.

“We’ve been here for 3 weeks and you’re well on your way to fucking everything up.” He yelled, making his younger brother flinch and jerk his arm away.

“I’m sorry I’m a disaster, I fucked up, I know. It’s not like I don’t feel bad about it! Can you just leave it alone now?” He pleaded.

“Maybe it was a bad idea taking you away from home.”

“What? Shiro-” 

He knew his brother was angry but Shiro know how bad it was back home. How bad school was for Keith, what it all did to him.

“Go to your dorm and stay there, if you aren’t there in the morning I’ll drive you back to Texas myself, got it?”

Keith’s face turned furious and stormed inside, not giving Lance and Matt a second look before he disappeared into the lobby, slamming the doors behind him.

His emotions were everywhere, angry about his brother, mad at himself for following, guilty for not reminding Lance to bring his inhaler, and confused at the kiss from earlier. 

He was so stupid. He didn’t belong here.

Keith slammed his hand down on the elevator button for his floor.

~

The tan boy walked past him and followed Keith into the dorm building.

“Lance-” Shiro warned 

Lance ignored him though, actually a little pissed at him for upsetting Keith. He knew Shiro cared and didn’t want Keith to get hurt but this was a little too far.

“I’ll be fine.” He muttered, walking into the building and leaving Shiro and Matt in the parking lot.

Oh god he hoped he remembered what room number Keith was in. Pidge had mentioned it a few days ago randomly while having a conversation over lunch, talking about how Keith had somehow managed to get a one bedroom dorm and how amazed she had been at just how quiet it was without the extra roommates. Definitely different from the usual 4 different kinds of loud music blaring from each bed in his own apartment. Rock mixing with opera which mixed in with Hunk’s 2000’s love songs.

Lance got in the elevator, leaning down as he realized his pants still weren't zipped, fixing them and pressing the button for the fifth floor.

His mind was still a little bit fuzzy from the bottle him and Keith had shared earlier. Adding that the sun was gonna come up in a few hours and that he could still feel him buzzing and confused about the mindblowing kiss earlier, he felt thoroughly pooped. Not to mention the asthma attack he had had like ten minutes ago.

He didn’t know if what had happened in the pool had meant something to Keith, if it was just a fuck buddy type thing, or horny drunk teenagers looking for anything with a heartbeat. 

His heart gave a dull throb at the thought.

The elevator doors finally opened and he searched the plain gray and white floor lobby for familiar room numbers. 

He was pretty sure Pidge said Keith was 526, although he couldn’t be 100 percent sure. 

He brought his hand up to the gray door and knocked three times, praying it was him.

“Go away.” The familiar grumbly voice said, making him sigh in relief.

“It’s Lance.” He replied, staring at the gray streaked carpet.

He heard footsteps crossing to the door before it quickly unlocked and revealed a still wet haired, frowning and tired looking Keith.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked as he was let in.

“You’re the one that could’ve died and you’re really asking me that?”   
Lance sighed, “Look, what happened wasn’t your fault.”

“It wasn’t  _ not  _ my fault either.” Keith retorted, glaring at the boy from across his kitchen island. “I knew it was a bad idea but didn’t stop it.” He leaned on his elbows and ran his hands through his drying hair. “Things were going so good here and now Shiro’s going to call his mom and I’m going to be sent back to Texas and-”   


“Hey, Shiro wouldn’t do that to you. He’s just stressed. He got a call at almost 4 in the morning about how his brother’s friend is wheezing himself to death in a parking lot. He’s tired and worried about you.”

Keith shook his head, turning around and facing his living room, refusing to face Lance as tears formed in his eyes. 

That alcohol really wasn’t doing good things to his mind.

“I just for once wanted things to go right.” His voice started to waver.

God Lance felt bad for this emo boy. It was honestly way more his own fault than anyone else’s. He’s the one who freaked out at the party. He’s the one who decided to sneak in the pool and down a bottle of wine. Keith didn’t deserve to be punished because of some stupid decisions he couldn’t control.

Lance walked up to the boy and wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning his forehead on the boy’s back.

“I’m still breathing, Shiro isn’t going to pull you out of school, you’re going to be okay. He’s going to do what’s best for you and from what I see, that’s staying here. Everything’s going to be alright.” He whispered, feeling the boy’s shaky breathing and muscles starting to relax.

“Let’s just go to sleep okay?” The boy mumbled, still facing away from Lance. “I’ll bring you some clothes.” Keith said in a small voice, leaving Lance’s embrace and starting to his room.

He grabbed him a random pair of black boxers, a faded purple t-shirt and some gray sweatpants.

“Here,” He said, still not meeting the blue eyes as he gave Lance the clothes. “There’s a throw blanket and some pillows in that basket.”

“Thanks.” Lance muttered, looking at the tan woven basket on the ground.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, looking up at him worriedly.   
  
Keith nodded and started to turn away again. “Yeah. Just drained. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Lance frowned but let the boy go. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it and Lance didn’t want to push him. What his brother had said had seemed to really hit a nerve. 

He watched Keith go into his room before searching through the small basket next to the leather pullout couch.

~

Keith made it back to his room and checked his phone, trying to ignore all the thoughts rattling in his head.

**32 unread messages**

He scrolled through them, almost all from Pidge. He read some ones that caught his eyes till he finally got to the end.

**Pideotto: you missed Lotor freak on the DJ and send everyone home**

**Pideotto: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU**

**Pideotto: hunk just puked from stress if you don’t text me back im cutting both of your dicks off**

**Pideotto: Guys???? We’re starting to freak out it’s been hours**

**Pideotto: oh god matt just called me is lance okay??**

**Pideotto: please just text us hunk wont stop pacing the dorm.**

They actually seemed pretty worried. The last text was only sent about 5 minutes ago.

**Keith: he’s fine. We’re in my dorm.**

He threw his phone on the end of the bed, ignoring it as it continued to buzz after his text. Really he couldn’t help but blame what had happened on them. If they just hadn’t been pilling on Lance this wouldn’t have happened.They would have never left the party.

Keith undressed from his wet clothes and changed into a big t shirt, plopping into bed and staring at the popcorn textured ceiling. His room back home had fake glowing stars all over the ceiling, he missed home but god he wished he didn’t have to go back. He understood Shiro for worrying, but he was legally an adult now. He didn’t need his brother breathing on his neck after everything he did. 

Going back home was almost unimaginable. Nothing could compare to the nice people and friends he’s somehow managed to make, the restaurants, the incredible energy the academy radiated. He couldn’t imagine giving it all up even though he’d only been there for three weeks.

Keith turned in his bed and brought his comforter close to his face.

Nothing could compare to that kiss either.

He knew he had just met Lance, and honestly he couldn’t stand the way he couldn’t stop cracking jokes, flirting with girls, or the smile he always seemed to have on his face. But, he liked him. He wasn’t sure how much, and he really hoped that drunk kiss in the pool hadn’t messed things up. 

He didn’t want to lose the friend he had only just made.

Keith let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol now time to take like 5 steps back


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDE MENTION//SLIGHT HOMOPHBIA

“Momma?” the seven year old Keith yelled through the house. He had just gotten off the bus that was now pulling off down the street.

“Momma I’m home!” He yelled, running into the kitchen and setting down his transformer backpack with a sewn on sword on the side. He peeked over the tall counter to look into the living room, she wasn’t there either.

“Daaad? Is anyone home?” He cupped his hands around his mouth as he shouted, starting to become worried that he was home all alone.

Keith took off his light up shoes his mom had gotten him on his most recent birthday and placed them neatly under the chore chart hanging on the wall next to the kitchen counter.

They’d probably be home in just a second.

Wandering down the long hallway he traced his hand on the dull beige wall and looked up at the multiple family pictures that had built up over the years. Most of them were of Keith. There were a few of his mom when she was pregnant and a lot of him shortly after he was born. The latest were pictures of him holding his first lost tooth proudly and his first day off to school, his parents arms around him.

He heard a slight creaking coming from the guest bedroom and started towards it. No one really went in there much, except to find random seasonal decorations they kept in the closet.

Keith walked up to the room and reached up to the dusty gold-colored knob and gave it a turn.

“Momma?”

Keith pushed the door open, freezing at what he saw.

He let out a blood curdling scream.

~

Keith’s eyes shot open, a cold sweat covering his body.

His eyes frantically scanned the gray comforter in his clenched fist as he tried to ground himself, staring at the tiny threads and small pilling from a few years of use.

The memory of his mother’s face was still perfectly clear in his mind.

Her eyes half open, the once vibrant purple now a dull gray as her lifeless gaze was forever set on the floor. Harsh red bruising outlining the rope that dug into her neck. The only color that had been left in her skin.

Keith blinked, attempting to will away his wet eyes and take deep breaths. He didn’t need this today. He hadn’t dreamed of his mother in so long, he really thought he might never again.

Keith turned on his back and absentmindedly rubbed his knuckles with his thumb as he steadied himself.

Finally after a few minutes had past and his heart rate slowed he sat up, shakily picking up his phone by his feet he had haphazardly thrown onto the bed last night.

**8:47 AM**

**3 unread text messages**

**Pideotto: hey man i feel terrible about tonight. Can we please meet up soon?**

**Hunkules: I hope you guys are okay**

**Shiro: I’m coming over at 9.**

Keith sighed and clicked it off.

He stood up from his bed trying to wipe the last bit of sleep on his face and made his way out of the bedroom and to his small living room.

As he sat down at his kitchen island he was only mildly startled when he heard a light snoring coming from the couch, quickly looking behind him and seeing Lance’s limp body sprawled under a red blanket. He had totally forgotten he stayed the night.

Keith swallowed thickly as he felt his throat tighten up with nerves. Now that he wasn’t drunk, and had gotten at least a few hours of sleep, the childish and risky events from last night bombarded him with guilt. Why the hell had he asked Lance to kiss him? And then why had he actually done it? I mean, at least Lance had kissed him back but they had both been drunk. Who wouldn’t have been caught up in the moment when you’ve had wine, its 3am and there’s a pretty boy in front of you.

Keith rubbed at his forehead, that hangover feeling making it throb.

Him and Lance didn’t even really get along! They had their moments but those seemed brief and didn’t take back that Keith had basically almost killed him three times now. Well the ankle didn’t exactly count. Although still, the amount of contention and arguments they had gotten into in just the first week outweighed everything else by a long shot.

Keith got up from the table and walked over to the white cabinets as he picked up a ceramic bowl.

Breakfast first, then he could worry about everything else.

 

Lance started to stir as Keith poured in his frosted flakes. His eyes slowly cracked open and scanned the living room, probably trying to remember where he was.

He sat up and yawned, the back of his hair sticking up at odd angles. 

“Morning.” 

Keith nodded without a reply, flooding his bowl with almond milk from the fridge. He had really wanted another minute or two to think.

“You sleep ok?” The boy stretched from where he sat on the pull out sofa.

“Mhm.” Keith replied shortly, driving a white plastic spoon into the flakes and facing away from the living room.

Lance slowly got up from the couch and scratched at his head. “Is uh… is Shiro coming today?”

“10 minutes.”

“Oh ok.” The boy replied.

Keith looked up at the clock, not knowing if he wanted it to speed up or slow down.

Lance looked around awkwardly. “Soooo… about last night-”

“Pidge and Hunk are really worried about you, you should probably go back home.” Keith cut him off, bringing a quick bite of cereal to his lips. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about the night before, have to deal with the awkward rejection, with the not knowing of where they stood as friends now.

From his peripheral vision he could see Lance flinch, hurt from the words. “Oh… yeah okay. I’ll just get my stuff.” He said, trying to keep his tone level.

He hastily gathered his belongings with a confused look on his face, popping the sofa back in place and folding the blanket he had used.

“Do you want me to change?” Lance asked, gripping the old pj’s he was wearing that Keith had lent him.

“Just keep it.”

“...alright then, I guess I’ll see you later?”

Keith didn’t respond and Lance took that as his que to leave, taking one last look at the guy that just semi-kicked him out who was staring at his breakfast before gripping his clothes from the night before tightly and opening the front door. It closed with a soft click behind him.

 

Keith sighed, he was screwed. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy his crappy bowl of cereal before he was met with his demise. He felt guilty but relieved that at least one problem was averted for now.

He shoved the soggy sugar coated flakes in his mouth as he plopped onto his couch.

He looked up at the black and white clock hanging on the wall to his right. Shiro would be there any minute.

Logically he knew that Shiro would never send him back to Texas. His brother knew how much better he was doing here at the academy. But he had been so angry, possibly the angriest Keith had ever seen him. It made him uneasy.

As he was finally finishing his cereal a quick knock sounded on his door.

“It’s me.”

Keith set down his bowl in the sink and opened the door, his brother on the other side in athletic clothing. He must have gone for a run earlier.

“Hey.”

“..hey.” Keith stayed standing and avoided eye contact.

“I’m sorry about last night, I was worried sick about both of you.” He explained, crossing his arms, “I mean it was the middle of the night and you sounded so scared- you’ve been doing so well here and when I saw that you both had been drinking on top of Lance having an attack I-” Shiro sighed, looking back up at Keith.

“I lost my composure. I’m sorry.”

Keith nodded, glad that his brother apologized but it had still hurt.

“Keith?”

Shiro leaned down a little bit trying to catch Keith’s gaze that was trained onto the tiles of the floor.

Keith wanted to forgive him. But what his brother had said had hurt. He rubbed his arm attempting to comfort himself. 

“You sounded like my dad when you yelled.” Keith mumbled, regretting the words as he said them but knowing they were true. He had always been a little sensitive to yelling since he was younger, it always reminded him of the years with his dad.

Shiro’s eyes softened and filled with guilt. “Keith,” He stepped forward into his apartment and wrapped his arms around his brother, who hesitated to reciprocate.

“I’ll never raise my voice like that again okay? I promise.” He whispered. 

Keith nodded his head into his shoulder. Shiro’s hand pressing firm on his back.

“I didn’t mean anything I said, I would never send you back home.”

Keith nodded again, closing his eyes in the moment. He relished in the familiar warmth and comfort.

Finally the older brother let go, giving Keith a kind smile.

“Wanna let me in?” The older asked, gesturing to the living room.

“Yeah.”

They wandered over and sat down beside each other on the couch, Shiro’s arm resting on the headboard behind his brother as he looked at him.

“By the way, did something happen with you and Lance last night?” He asked carefully. In some ways Keith was glad for the change in topic, but he also didn’t really want to talk about Lance. It was just one bad conversation to one awkward one.

“Uh we got drunk and broke into a pool.” He said, not giving his brother anymore information than he already knew.

“No no I meant-” Shiro sighed, he didn’t know how to put it. “Lance has a huge hickey on his neck. And I just saw him in the elevator with your old clothes on.”

“...oh.”

“Keith it’s okay, I’m not mad.”

“No, no, just-” Keith rubbed at his head, his headache getting worse. “This is embarrassing.” he mumbled. 

“Did you guys...?”

“No.” Keith said sternly.

“Look if you did it’s okay! I just want to make sure you’re both using protection-”

“I wasn’t in a situation where we needed protection!” Keith almost yelled, flustered.

Shio put his hands up in defense. “Okay! Okay I believe you.” he stumbled.

Keith covered his face with his hands still embarrassed.

“Also, he looked kind of upset. Did you guys have a fight this morning?” His brother asked softly. Keith lowered his hands, dragging them down his tired eyes. “No not really. I just didn’t want to talk about last night.”

“You know avoiding your problems doesn’t solve them Keith.”

The younger brother shook his head, “It’s not like it would’ve worked out anyways so what’s the point.”

“What? Why?”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. Things with me are complicated I guess.”

“Everyone is complicated Keith.” Shiro explained, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Keith glared at him.

“I have the overwhelming emotional baggage from my childhood, abandonment issues, and my self-destructive tendencies that have grown from that. You know, just to name a few.”

“Well some are more than others- but that’s not the point.”

“And on top of that I haven’t come out to him yet.”

“Well, you could check one of those things of your list now.” Shiro pointed out.

“Coming out isn’t easy.”

His brother shook his head, “No I know, I’m just saying I think Lance would take it well. He’s apart of the lgbt community himself and he’s best friends with Pidge so it’s not like he’d be against it.”

Keith sighed. “I just don’t want to think about it right now.”

Shiro looked at him worriedly but decided not to push it further.

“Look I have to go, I have a class to teach soon and I need to get back and shower but I want you to come over tonight so we can talk about things alright?”

Keith nodded. “Alright.”

He leaned over and gave his brother a quick hug before he exited his apartment.

_ Barely three weeks there and things are going so smoothly,  _ he thought, closing the door behind Shiro.

~

He was mad. Ok maybe mad wasn’t the right word. Bitter, irritated. Maybe even a little furious. 

Lance slammed his hand on the elevator button, sure that steam was fuming out of his ears. 

Was Keith really gonna totally ignore what had happened last night? It wasn’t the worst possible outcome Lance could imagine, but it was certainly close. After telling him how the boys- or boy- he’s been with was only out lust and how he wasn’t into that, he thought for sure Keith wouldn’t do this to him. He was self conscious about liking guys already! And hated how all his experiences were almost exclusively sexual. 

After the kiss from last night, he had been sure in the moment it would lead to something more. It was different from other ones he had had. Needy for sure, but it also made his heart pound with happiness and made him unable to stop smiling last night as he stared at the boy’s ceiling. He really hadn’t expected to wake up and have Keith be even more cold hearted than usual. Basically kicking him out within 3 minutes of waking up. Even if Keith had decided it meant nothing to him he could of at least fucking  _ told _ him. Instead here they were.

As Lance reached his apartment he hoped to god that his friends weren’t there. He was still extremely tired, dark bags under his eyes, he hadn’t brushed his hair yet, and he really just wanted to get out of Keith’s clothes and sleep for the rest of the day. 

God and it was only the second week of school. 

“Lance!” Hunk yelled as soon as he opened the door. 

_ Shit _

“Where the hell have you been. We’ve been worried sick all night.” Pidge interrogated from the couch, standing up with Hunk and running up to him. They also looked a little like death, similar to himself.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Sorry mom _. _ ”

Pidges eyes narrowed, noticing his bad mood “What is wrong- wait.”

She squinted and got closer to him, tugging on his shirt collar to reveal a dark red mark.

“IS THAT A HICKEY”

Lance’s eyes widened with realization before shoving her off and walking towards the vanity. He had completely forgot about that, and hadn’t even looked at it in a mirror yet to see the damage.

PIdge followed him as he rushed to the counter. “Did you get that before or after Keith and you left?”

He was silent, pulling down his collar and staring at the red and purple splattered on his neck, letting out a groan and pulling it backup, turning away from the mirror angrily.

“Oh my god.” Pidge remarked at his silence.

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Keith gave you a hick-”

He lunged forward and slapped his hand across her mouth, trying to sush her, not wanting to hear it outloud.  _ “ _ Can you be  _ quiet!” _

“Aww Lance has a crush on Keeeiiitthhh~” Hunk called from behind her.

“Stop it.” He started.

“Loverboy over here finally met his match.”

“After all the failed attempts at love here we are.”

“A milestone.”

“A total upgrade from the last person he dated.”

“Oh no yeah definitely.”

Finally Lance lost it, slamming his hands down on the marble vanity. “CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE  _ FUCK _ UP”

Hunk and Pidge jumped.

Lance’s face was red, staring down at the counter with a firm scowl. He couldn’t deal with this anymore. He was overwhelmed, tired, and hungover.

“I’m so  _ sick _ of hearing you two go on and on about every single thing in my life! Every mistake and embarrassing thing is shoved down my throat and you guys just- just laugh at me.” He said, trying to not blow up too much but failing. “I-I’m a good friend. I know I’m a good friend and I would never say half the shit you two say to me. You make me feel bad all the time and I already have my own issues and you just joke about them and make it worse.”

“Woah, Lance-” Pidge tried, bringing a hand forward as both their faces dissolved into a mess of worry.

“Just leave me alone.” Lance hurriedly walked into his and Hunk’s shared room and grabbed the nearest shirt and pair of pants and quickly changed into them.

“Lance buddy we’re sorry-”

He pushed past Hunk and walked through the door throwing it closed behind him.

Everything was going wrong.

His assignments were already getting rough, his friends couldn’t give him a chance to breathe without being dicks, his mom kept nagging him about every aspect of his social life, and the guy he thought he might like just threw him out of his apartment.

He pushed through the elevator doors and out of the building.

It’s like nothing he does is good enough for everyone. He just wanted his mom to ask if he was happy here, about his weekend or if he slept well the night before. He didn’t want to think about his grades and how massive a disappointment he’d be if he screwed this up. He just wanted his mom.

While caught in his thoughts he walked to the nearby park that was luckily pretty empty.

He moped over to a bench and pulled out his phone scrolling through his contacts, hovering his finger over the name before finally pressing it.

“Hey ma.” He whispered as the phone clicked on the other line.

His mother’s cheerful voice rang through his ears.

“Lance! How’s my beautiful boy doing?”

He smiled, leaning his head back. He’d always been a momma’s boy at heart and hearing her voice just made everything around him seem better.

“I’m doing fine.”

“How’s your studying been?”

“It’s uh.. It’s been fine.”

“Are you alright mijo?” Her voice turned concerned as she heard the hesitance from him.

Lance sighed. “Yeah, I-I’ve just been a little stressed lately.”

“What? Did something happen?” His mom asked.

“I dunno. I guess with all my classes and teachers piling up so quickly already it’s just been a lot for me.”

“Oh Lance.”

“I just really really don’t want to mess this up.” Lance wiped his eye with the back of his hand.

“You won’t mess this up honey, no matter what you do I’ll be here.” She tried to comfort.

“I just feel like every little thing I do, I ruin.” He sniffled. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Baby you could never disappoint me I’ve never been more proud of you.”

He was crying now. “I-I-” He paused trying to keep his voice from cracking.

“Mijo do you need to come home for a weekend?” His mother asked, softer this time.

“N-No no, I just,” He took a shaky breath.

“Yeah?”

Guess it’s now or never. “I think I need to tell you something mama.”

“What is it?”

Lance sighed and tipped his head back trying to keep himself together. “I like boys mama.”

He held his breath.

She didn’t respond. 

He waited for a moment, he knew she’d be shocked but he thought she would at least say something after.

“Ma?”

“You what?” She questioned, actually sounding confused.

“I-I like boys.”

“How long.” Her voice deadpanned.

“Four years.”

Lance could practically see her head shaking. “How could you not tell me something like this.”

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, lip starting to pout unintentionally.

She let out that stressed mom sigh. “I don’t know wh- what is it dear? I’m one the phone with.” He could hear one of his many cousins mumbling something to his mother.

“Lance I have to go, we’re talking about this later.”

“O-Okay.”

She hung up.

He let the phone practically fall from his ear and into his lap.

_ Oh my god. _

_ Oh my god oh my god oh my god why did I do that _

His hands raked through his hair and tugged.

_ I can’t believe I just did that- she’s going to hate me _

Tears rapidly began to form once again and streamed down his face.

_ I’m so fucking stupid why did I do that _

He rested his elbows on his knees and let the warm tears fall onto his lap.  _ I fucked everything up I fucked it all up _

Lance sat on the bench, his throat tight and a sob trying to tear through him. It made his heart feel like it was being constricted.

Why had he done that. Why couldn’t he have just not been rash and actually have thought about it before coming out as a wish for approval and acceptance. This was going to change so many things with his family, with his ma. What if she disowned him? What if she stopped helping him pay for school? What if she would never stop bugging him about religion and how he was just being a confused teenager? What if she didn’t love him anymore?

He cried, head hurting from trying to hold back, small hiccups he tried to quiet through his palms. He was so stupid. 

This was so stupid.

 

A few minutes passed as he desperately tried to stop, but the tears only kept coming. When he heard someone walking in the distance he was able to silent himself as they walked down the sidewalk with their dog, but soon continued once they turned a corner. 

He couldn’t stay here, he had to get away.

HIs feet took him around the park aimlessly. He barely knew where he was going, ending up at campus, at babe’s pizzaria, at the library. It wasn’t until dark and his legs were about to collapse on him that he returned to the dorm. Phone long silent in his pocket.

 

Lance walked into the dorm and threw his keys on the counter, Hunk’s head shooting up from the couch.

“Lance!” He sat up and walked over to him, his expression concerned as he saw the puffiness in his eyes and the redness in his nose. “Lance? What happened?” Hunk grabbed his shoulders in attempt to get Lance to look at him.

He stared at the floor, emotionless. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to his friend or not, but the words simply came out.

“I told my mom.”

Hunk’s face dropped as he processed. “Oh Lance.”

Lance’s eyes began to water again as his best friend pulled him into a comforting hug.

Neither of them said anything as Lance let tears wet his shoulder. He honestly didn’t know how he had any left. At least this time he was being silent. Hunk led him to the couch and sat him down without letting go of him.

Lance gripped onto his bright yellow shirt, hiding his face. God he probably looked pathetic.

Hunk gently ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm him down. “What did she say?” He asked softly.

Lance shook his head, trying to calm his breathing. “Nothing. She basically just hung up.”

Hunk’s eyes softened in pity even more, holding Lance’s head.

“What made you want to tell her?”

The boy shook his head, agan not wanting to talk about it but it simply slipping out. “Keith.. We kissed last night. Nothing more happened but I stayed the night on the couch. Then he kicked me out this morning. Didn’t even look at me. My sexuality is just making everything difficult and all I wanted was my mom to say it was going to be okay.” He blurted, tears coming out a little faster now. 

“Look I know your mom and she loves you with all her heart, it’s gonna be bumpy for a little bit but I’m sure she’ll come around.” 

“It’s always me.” The brown haired boy whispered.

“What do you mean?”

Lance shook his head in Hunk’s shirt. “I’m always the one that’s the mess and causing problems. With my asthma, my anxiety and other mental stuff and now this. I always have to be the burden.”

“You are not a burden Lance. Not to your family or to anyone, everyone around you adores you.”

“Apparently not.” He pointed out, thinking about this morning again.

“I’m sure things are going on with Keith too. He might be in the same boat as you are coming out wise.”

“Didn’t seem to be an issue when he was sucking on my neck.”

“You know if you wanted I could-”

“Please don’t say anything to him.”

Hunk let out a tired sigh. “Honestly I thought he liked you. Compared to the rest of us, he always seemed to connect with you more. Despite the arguments.”

“He probably just wanted the same things Lotor did.”

“If he did then he doesn’t deserve you.”

Silence weighed heavily in the air for a few seconds. Lance’s eyes half open as he looked at the blurry fabric of Hunk’s shirt.

“Why does this always happen?”

“I’m not sure bud.” Hunk muttered soothingly. 

“I just want someone who likes me. Genuinely.”

“There’s someone out there. I promise. You are a wonderful person and are incredibly caring and funny. Plus you make a mean pancake.” 

“Yeah...”

“Also.” Hunk paused, letting his hand lay still from where it had been brushing Lance’s short hair. “I’m really sorry about how me and Pidge have been treating you, we had no idea it was upsetting. ” 

Lance fidgeted, remembering how he had blown up maybe a little more than desired this morning. “It’s okay. I didn’t exactly point it out.”

“I’m your best friend, I should’ve been able to tell. For now on I won’t be a dick okay?”

“Sounds like a plan.” The boy lightly smiled.

Lance finally stood up from the couch, his body weak and his legs feeling like the were about to crumble to dust.

“I think I’m going to sleep for a week or two now.”

Hunk laughed, half believing him due to how Lance looked. 

“You do it bud, I’ll make sure to go to your classes for you.”

~

Keith laid in his bed, tiny paper airplanes and fortune tellers piled around him. He had managed to get some sleep, and finish a little bit of homework this Sunday, but he mostly had just dazed at his ceiling, hands fidgeting mindlessly for hours on end with the scattered paper he had around him. This morning, along with the previous night never stop repeating in his head. It was like a broken record, with no one to press stop. 

_ ‘Hunk and pidge are probably worried about you’. God i couldn’t have been more of an asshole _

He dragged his hands over his face for the tenth time in the past two minutes.

_ Every minute I don’t text him makes things worse _

He swung his hanging leg back and forth off his bed trying to navigate his thoughts. He had been a lot harsher with Lance than he should have this morning. Lance hadn’t done anything wrong. Keith had. He was the one who started it all, basically ruined their friendship. He had been scared this morning. Along with hungover and disoriented from the dream. Truth was, he still wanted to be friends with Lance. And he had the feeling he just might want to too. Maybe they could just put all of his mistakes behind them and start fresh.

Keith suddenly sat up and grabbed his phone.   

**Keith < Sharpshooter**

**Keith: Hey man. I’m really sorry about last night**

_ No that’s dumb. _

He deleted the text and rested his chin on his hand.

**Keith: Are you free? I want to talk about last night**

_ Oh yeah like he’ll want to see me right after that _

Maybe he should just jump right into it?

**Keith: I have to tell you something**

_ Actually no thanks _

He groaned loudly and plopped back down onto the bed, his phone laying uselessly open in his palm.

_ Come ON you actually like this guy, romantically or not, and you’re fucking it up just like how you fuck everything else up just grab your phone and fix it. _

He glanced over to the scratched up red case.

He couldn’t do this. 

Keith stood up from his bed and grabbed his boots. He’d rather be anywhere than here. 

Sliding on his fingerless gloves he snatched his keys and headed out his door, making sure to not look at the couch Lance had been sleeping on just earlier that day.

 

He let his mind wander as he drove off on his bike. The only limit set in his mind being not to die so Shiro wouldn’t get mad at him.

Maybe if he got into a car crash he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this.

He felt so indescribably angry, he truthfully wanted whatever Lance and him might have had. But he had to blow up of course this morning.

He was absolutely unbelievable. He wanted it- he wants  _ Lance _ but he’s knowingly pushing him further and further apart.

It’s like he craves rejection.

 

He’s wasn’t sure how much time was passing but somehow found himself going into the nearby mountain trails, a car honking at him as he turned a corner too fast. 

Flashes of green flew by in a consuming blur that took over Keith’s vision.

Why did it has to be like this.

The sounds of nature he usually enjoyed were drowned out by his roaring engine. 

The way he laughed last night when Keith grabbed him.

He clenched his eyes shut for a moment, trying to snap himself out of it.

His body ached from running through the parking lot, his head hurt from the drinking, his hands hurt from gripping the handlebars too hard for some reason. 

He felt so... comforted, in Lance’s arms. Keith knew what they were doing was just a distraction for Lance at the time but god what he’d do to have that feeling again.

He looked up to the sky, morphing into a painting of pink and orange, he wished he could just disappear.

There’s always something keeping him from being content.

His parent’s abandonment, abusive foster homes, dealing with transitioning, Shiro leaving for college. And that cliff.

There’s a cliff.

THAT’S A CLIFF

 

Keith’s eyes widened, clutching the breaks as hard as he could as the bike skirted over the dirt, blowing dust in its path. He slid to a hard stop, his shoe scraping at the ground. 

He groaned as he looked in front of him, dirt billowing around him. A huge landscape of trees changing colors and rocky hills laid out before him.

He stared for a while, the pain in his foot grounding himself. 

_ Maybe he deserved this _ . After all he’d put his previous families and Shiro through, maybe this is just him getting what he’s put into the world. 

He really didn’t deserve Lance anyway. He always found a way to make the people around him feel comforted and listened to, Keith didn’t deserve someone as great as him.

In fact, he was like the opposite of Lance. Always making everyone around him worry, feel pity. Even his mom, the question of if he was the reason for her suicide, seemed to only solidify itself as truth as Keith found more and more problems he seemed create by just living.

He kicked his bike stand down and slid off the seat, walking over to the edge of the grass. 

Even if Lance didn’t forgive him or wanted to see him again, Keith could probably at least apologize. Although that sounded like torture, and the possibility of only hurting Lance more made him want to never return to campus again.

Maybe he should just live the rest of his life here, try to grow a beard and survive off the wild life. 

That’d be preferable than talking to people about his feelings.

Why did he even care about this boy so much? Lance was just another person in his life that would disappear in a few years after they finished school. If even that.

He looked up to the sky, the stars beginning to show themselves.

_ I wonder if mom can see me _

He missed her. Maybe if she didn’t die he wouldn’t be so screwed up. Maybe his father wouldn’t have turned to alcohol, maybe they could’ve been happy. Gone to the aquarium on the weekends, celebrate birthdays and have to argue about curfew.

There had never been any type of closure in his life, not with why his mother did what she did, why his dad decided to abandon him. Everything about him was so incredibly messed up.

Perhaps he was doing Lance a favor by ignoring him? Saving him the trouble of caring about someone who would never be able to connect with him on a level he deserved.

Although he half knew that that wasn’t true. He was hurting Lance. He knew it. He knew Lance was insecure with liking boys, and here Keith was toying with those emotions. 

He needed to apologize.

With a last look over the cliff he dug into his pocket, pressing the power button but being greeted with blackness.

And it’s dead.

_ GOD  _

It didn’t seem like anything positive was going to happen to Keith Kogane anytime soon.

 

He let a while pass till he finally stood up, his legs asleep from sitting too long and the sky dark. He had a class tomorrow. Well four classes and he didn’t want to get behind in the second week.

 

~

**Shiro: Where are you? We still doing dinner?**

**Hello?**

Shit.

He had forgotten about that.

Keith stared at his phone that had finally turned on after 20 minutes of being plugged in.

**Keith: Sorry, I completely forgot. Rain check?**

He quickly typed out, trying to steady his cold hands from being outside so long. He brought the covers up and over himself as he laid in bed, staring at the phone laying on the window sill.

Maybe he could actually sleep now and wake up for his classes in the morning. 

~

He slept, that was for sure. But he managed to miss his first class of the day, only semi accidentally. But hey, it was science. With Lance. That boy he kissed and hadn’t talked to since. The one who probably hated him? That’s the one. You couldn’t totally blame him for not wanting to go.

Keith tried to not let the absence bother him, he had the class again on wednesday and he should be fine catching up. By then he could just suck it up and learn to deal.

He rolled over in his bed and stared out the window, morning light shining through. 

Why couldn’t things just work out by themselves.

 

“KEITH” A voice yelled from behind his front door. He recognized the angry feminine voice quickly.

He grunted and sat up from bed, not bothering to slide on some actual clothes and opening the door in just his boxers. Pidge’s angry face greeted him, dressed in the usual school attire and arms crossed.

“What the hell is your problem man?” She started as soon as the door was opened. “Lance is a mess. He couldn’t even go to his next class after you ditched him in science!” 

She pushed past him and went into his living room.

“You want to tell me why exactly you were- and still are being a dick?”

Keith sighed. “Pidge I really can’t-”

“Nope I’m not leaving without an explanation.” She plopped down on the tiny couch, staring sternly at him.

“I just  _ can’t  _ okay?” He crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Oh come on that’s the most pathetic excuse I’ve heard. You can’t take five minutes to talk to the boy you made out with to somehow explain or apologize for your actions?”

Keith clenched his fists. “Look, i’m going to apologize. It’s not like I don’t feel bad about it! I’m just… waiting for the right time.”

“Why would you even do it in the first place?”

“I don’t know Pidge. I don’t know anything about our situation right now.”

“Do you like him?” She asked questionaly.

“I said I  _ don’t know. _ ”

“Well.. he’s hurt. This is exactly what Lotor did to him.”

“Yeah I got that.” Keith declared, looking out his window. “I’m not trying to be a dick. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt him. I promise I’ll apologize soon, within the next couple days. Just.. I need some time right now.” He explained, drooping his head slightly.

“Ok.” Pidge finally settled, face going soft again. “Just try to have it fixed by this weekend. The outdoor club is going on a camping trip in the mountains and both of you are coming and going to have fun.” She promised.

Keith let out a small sigh, a grin mingling in on his face.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

She got up from her spot on the couch and placed a hand on his arm.

“Text me if you need to, okay?”

Keith nodded.

Pidge smiled and left the apartment assumingly to make it to her next class.

 

He felt better. Even though Pidge was always a little to the point, he felt more sure on what he needed to do. He just would apologize to Lance wednesday in class. Say sorry for how he treated him and ask if they could still be friends. It would be fine. Then they could go camping this weekend and have fun.

Keith went back to his room and slowly got dressed for his next class later that day.

_ At least he hoped it would. _  
  



	6. Chapter 6

“Lance!”

Lance closed his eyes, fingers gripping on the door of his locker as he prepared himself. He didn’t have anything to say and  _ really _ didn’t want to talk. 

Lance turned around, shooting a glare at Keith jogging up to him.

“What do you need Mullet, I’m not in the mood.” He said gravely. 

The black haired boy skidded to a stop beside him, clutching a few books with his gloved hands. “Okay, I left things off really really badly and I’m sorry. I just want to-”

Lance scoffed, cutting him off, “Yeah I’m sure you want a lot of things. I know how guys like you work and I’m not looking to get involved with that.” He said, turning around and starting to walk down the hall. 

“What?” Keith followed, turning concerned.

“Oh come on the whole lone wolf with a hard past to lure in people who think they can fix you.”

Keith’s brow furrowed, his voice dropping the tiniest bit. “I don’t need anyone to fix me.”

“Then what were you wanting from me?” Lance finally stopped and turned around, facing the boy.

“Uh… I-”

“Yeah that’s what I thought, you’re just like Lotor and every other trust fund dick who needs daddy to pay their way through school. Just go to chem.”

He pushed past him, leaving Keith wondering first how Lance knew what his next class was and second why he thought Keith was up here with easy money to throw around. But he felt bad realizing how hurt he had made Lance. He honestly didn’t expect him to react quite that harshly. 

Keith sighed and watched the boy move down the hall to his next class. He really didn’t want this weekend to go badly, and he didn’t want to lose a friend he had just barely made.

With a final huff, Keith ran up to the Lance, throwing his nervousness aside and grabbing his arm.

“Look I fucked up but I’m not some ‘trust fund dick’ like Lotor.”

Lancy yanked his wrist back and glared at him.  “Oh really?”

“Yeah really.”

“Like how?’

“I didn’t plan on it leading nowhere.”

Lance rolled his eyes at Keith’s words, “Oh so  _ that’s _ why you kicked me out of your dorm without sparing me a glance. Really glad you decided to clear that up.”

“No- just, ok look I’m really sorry about that and shouldn’t have done it. I was having a rough morning and honestly thought we both made a mistake. I didn’t want to ruin a friendship that I’d just made.”

“So that’s what that was to you? A mistake?”

“NO- I thought you didn’t care. I was the one who started it, I was worried I did something you would regret.”

“Why would I regret it?”

“I don’t know.” Keith sighed 

“Come find me when you figure it out.” Lance finished and quickly made his way down the corridor.

 

~

 

Pidge flipped another page of her book, only half listening to Lance complain after hearing it for the last hour. How did this boy have so much to talk about? She scanned the page as Lance went over again how he couldn’t believe Keith had kicked him out the other day. Her eyebrow twitched as he once again hit his hand on the table, making her glance up above her glasses.

“Did you even listen to his apology?” She asked, getting slightly annoyed.

Lance scoffed, bringing his arms up and folding them along his chest. “I wouldn’t call two minutes of stuttering and contradictions an apology.”

“You know Keith isn’t good with people. Shouldn’t you try to hear him out?”

The boy shook his head, obviously not pleased with her advice.

“I just don’t think I want to go through this again. This is almost identical to what happened with Lotor and I’m in a place where I can snip it in the bud so why shouldn’t I just let go?”

“Because you genuinely like him, and you can’t tell me you don’t.” Pidge pointed out, glancing up at him again.

Lance rolled his eyes.

“I barely know him and he’s stupid.”

“At least try to be civil?”

“Why should I?”

“He’s our professor’s little brother and I’m doing really well in his class and don’t want him to flunk us all because of your pettiness. I’m pretty sure you’ve seen how much Shiro cares about him”

Lance frowned and turned to Hunk.

“Any other thoughts?” He asked his friend.

Hunk turned confused and took out his headphones, glancing between the two and trying to get a hold of the situation.

“Whatever Pidge said.”

Lance groaned and let his head fall on the table “I hate both of you.”

 

~

 

The next time Lance saw Keith again was in their shared Science class a couple days later. He hadn’t shown up to the monday one, a slight blessing and curse to Lance since they were just starting projects with their table partner. He was kinda worried it was his fault. He had been  _ slightly  _ harsh with the boy that morning, and although he deserved it, Lance still didn’t want to hurt his feelings that much.

Now they sat beside each other, awkward silence settling thick in the air between them as their professor explained the experiment they would be participating in today. Keith was busy copying down notes he had missed the previous day from Lance’s notebook, leaning a little closer to the boy than Lance was comfortable with. Even though he was still a foot away at least. He glared, annoyed at the boy as he found a small cute freckle on his ear from where Keith had pushed his hair back. 

 

**Sharpshooter < Hunkuleas **

**Sharpshooter: god hes breathing all over my paper i want to shove this pencil up his nose and strangle him**

**Hunkuleas: first off i think you need anger management second off you’re in professor marmora’s class right????? Get off your phone before he kills you**

**Sharpshooter: ur never on my side r u hunk**

**Hunkuleas: <3**

 

He rested his chin in his palm and decided to try to focus on what the teacher was saying. Blah blah chemicals blah blah mitochondria I’m a boring old man teaching little children about periodic tables. 

Lance stole another quick glance at Keith who had finally finished copying his notes and was now far away again, his face shielded from view as he buried his nose in his notebook. For some reason, Lance found that even more annoying than when the boy had been all up in his space.

He looked around and saw everyone either taking notes or paying full attention to Mr. Marmora.

Grinning slyly he started to tap lightly with his fingers on the black desk. Picking up a quiet rhythm that slowly picked up speed.

Out of the corner of his eye Lance saw Keith’s head twitch the slightest bit towards him.

Lance tapped his fingers just a little harder turning it into a slight thumping noise, a smug look growing ever heavier on his face. Given Keith’s hot headedness and considering the events from the first day they met, he would surely get at least a little reaction from the boy

Suddenly, Keith stood up from his chair, causing it to screech back and everyone’s eyes to focus on him, even the professor stopping mid sentence.

Ok Lance hadn’t expected quite that strong of a reaction.

“Is there a problem Kogane?” Marmora asked sternly.

“I’m going to the nurse.”

He snacthed his tatted red bag and hurried out of the room before he could say anything else to him.

Lance watched the door close loudly behind Keith, surprised. He didn’t mean for that to happen exactly. What was he even trying to accomplish in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol its been five months we're sorry but hey look we are going to start posting again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol ok it's been a while and honestly we aren't into voltron that much anymore (ugh the last few seasons) BUT we like writing and decided to keep going with this. This chapter is a little boring but the next one picks up don't worry

      “I’m going to the nurse too!” Lance announced as soon as the door closed behind Keith. Professor Marmoras face turned ominous, making Lance swallow and stare at the ground as he made his way out of the classroom. He was for sure gonna be written up. And all for a stupid boy he couldn’t get his mind off of.

  
Once Lance got in the hallway he caught a glimpse of a leather jacket slipping down a corridor. He made no hesitation to follow, going after the boy until they eventually ended up outside, where Keith walked to the bleachers in the football field and sat on one of the blue benches. As Lance got closer Keith made no notion of realizing he was there, staring at his shoes and seeming to ignore the boy sitting down beside him.

  
“Why’d you follow me.” He finally asked.

  
Lance huffed and glared at the side of Keith’s head. “You don’t seem like the type of person to have a lot of self control so I’m sorry for wanting to make sure you were okay.”  
Keith let out a breathy laugh at the statement, “I have no self control? You’re the one that dragged me to break in the pool while you were drunk and almost died.”  
“First of all, we were both drunk. Second of all, it was just an asthma attack, you say that like we were in a high speed chase.”

  
Keith rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. “What else do you call someone sprinting after us after trespassing on school property at 3 am?”  
Lance shook his head, groaning. “God- you’re so infuriating.”  
“If I’m so infuriating then why don’t you just leave me alone?”

  
“Because I-” Lance stopped himself, “you know what, fine. I came up here to talk and work things out because I fucking like you, I don’t care if what happens between us is romantic or if we just stay friends because I enjoy being around you. But I guess the feelings aren’t mutual because every time anything remotely meaningful happens you act like you’d rather pull teeth than spend another second around me. So fine, sure, I’ll leave you alone, I’m done.”  
Lance finished, and got up quickly, leaving Keith alone again.

  
Fuck, he thought.

~

     “Hey bud.”

  
Keith opened his front door to find his brother waiting for him, legs crossed and sitting on the plush couch. His dog beside him.  
Keith sighed and hung his keys noisily on the hook.

  
“I heard you ditched class, is everything okay?” His brother asked, worry in his eyes.  
He shrugged before joining Shiro beside him, giving Blackie a quick head rub.

  
“Keith,”  
Shiro put his hand on his shoulder. “You know you can talk to me.”

  
“I don’t know, I can’t talk to people without messing it up.”  
“I’m assuming you’re talking about Lance?”  
Keith nodded.  
“What happened?”  
“I went out to the football field and he followed me.”  
“And?”  
“I don’t know” Keith shrugged, “he was just trying to see if I was okay and I was a total dick to him.”  
Shiro hummed thoughtfully.

  
“It’s like every time I’m around him my brain just freezes and everything that comes out is just shit.”  
Keith brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them close to his body. “I think I really messed it up this time.”  
A few seconds of silence passed, the air thick and melancholy. Finally Shiro sighed and rubbed his little brothers back. “From what I can tell, Lance seems to be a pretty forgiving person. I think if you just sat down with him and explained everything that’s been going on in your head he would understand all of it. Or at least try to.”

  
Keith shook his head. “After what I said I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t want to be in a ten mile radius of me.”  
“Well… your club’s camping trip is this weekend and I know Lance is going to be there.”  
“How would you know if Lance signed up for it?”  
“I keep tabs.”  
Keith rolled his eyes.

  
“I don’t know. If I’m there it’ll just ruin it for him.”  
“Not if you apologize.”

  
Keith huffed and looked away, watching as Blackie came up to him and laid his head on his foot.  
“See he agrees with me.” Shiro joked.  
Keith let out a small laugh and scratched the dog’s head.  
“I’ll think about it.”

~

      “Alright now we neeeeeeeeed, a sleeping bag!”

  
Pidge grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him down another isle of walmart.

  
“I don’t even know if I’m actually going.” Keith groaned, PIdge’s hand tight around his wrist.  
“Listen if you don’t face Lance now you’re never going to face him.”  
He sighed, agreeing with her but afraid of actually doing it.

  
“How’s this one?” She grabbed a gray bag off the shelf.  
“I mean sure? It’s a sleeping bag.”  
She beamed, “That’s the spirit.”  
Pidge placed it in her cart and started going back down the aisle, creating a few seconds of silence.

  
“Do you even think he’ll want to talk to me?” Keith muttered.  
Pidge glanced at him, a somewhat uncertain and sad look on her face as she turned down the corner to find the water.

  
“Honestly? I don’t know. I’ve always been able to read Lance like a book, everyone has, that’s just a part of his personality. But right now? I have no idea what he’s thinking or what he wants with you. Not to pile down the guilt or anything but he’s been so closed off the past few days. It’s hard to get an actual conversation out of him.”

Keith ran his hand through his hair almost wishing he hadn’t asked. “I feel so terrible every time I think about it.”  
Pidge nodded as she scanned the water bottles for the cheapest price. “What would you even like… want with him? Relationship wise.”

  
“I mean I think I really like him? If he doesn’t want anything more than that’s fine but I guess I’d like to take him out.”  
She chuckled and picked up a case. “Wow Keith try to contain yourself.”  
“I don’t know! Yes?” He yelped, getting a little self conscious.  
“That’s not very convincing.”  
“Pidge.”  
“I’m joking I’m joking. I know you’re bad at this.”  
Keith sighed.

  
“But hey, try not to think about it too much okay? You can do this.”  
He nodded, still feeling unsure about it all but starting to feel at least a little better.  
“Ok now we need a thermos.”

~

   “Hey Laaaaance~” Hunk sang.

“Not now I’m busy.”  
Lance was sitting cross legged on his bed staring at his phone.

  
“What’re you doing?” He asked, sitting next to him with a slight bounce on the mattress.  
“My mom said she’d call me at 7:30.”

  
Lance still hadn’t heard anything from his mom since he’d come out. The way she initially reacted didn’t bring him any comfort and the two days of anticipation definitely didn’t help either.  
Hunk glanced at the clock on his small blue side table.  
‘7:32’  
He looked worriedly at his friend knowing how much anything that had to do with his sexuality made him nervous.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Not really.” Lance replied not taking his eyes away from the black screen.  
“Lance… I really think-”

  
Suddenly his phone started buzzing, making both of them jump.  
“She’s calling!” He yelped, holding the phone out to Hunk as if he rather him take it.  
Hunk pushed his hand back towards Lance, smiling and feeling a hint of nervousness for his friend.“Yeah I can see that, you should probably answer it.”  
The phone continued to vibrate.  
“What if it’s bad?”

“Then the sooner you answer it the faster it’ll be over.” Hunk offered, giving him a sad smile.  
Lance looked at the phone again with a nervous look on his face.  
Finally they met eyes and before he sighed and pressed accept.

“Hi mama.” His heart fluttered, and not in the good way.

  
Hunk took that as a cue to give him some privacy.

  
“How are you?” His mom asked from the speaker  
“I’m good.” Lance whispered.

  
“I’m sorry I’ve just now been able to get back to you.”  
“It’s... okay.” Lance anxiously tugged at the ends of his hair.

  
“The last time we talked, that came out of nowhere sweetie I didn’t know how to respond.”  
“I know,” he said getting quieter, “I’m sorry.”

  
“I’m not sure how I feel about this yet but I love you, nothing’s ever going to stop me from loving you.”  
Lance nodded, holding back the tears in his eyes. He was tired of crying.

  
“I just- how could I not have known? Why did you keep it hidden for so long?” His mom pleaded, genuinely sounding distressed.  
Lance shook his head feeling guilt flood through him, “I don’t know. I guess I-I... I don’t know.”  
“You said it’s been four years?  
“Yeah.”  
“Did you find out after you started going to therapy?”  
“It was why I was going to therapy.”  
“Oh Lance, I’m sorry.” Her voice broke.  
He closed his eyes holding his phone close to his cheek. “It’s okay.”

“Listen, you are my baby boy and you will always be my baby boy, it might take me some time to get comfortable with this new part of you but I’ll accept whoever you choose to be with.”

  
He felt a tear finally land on his jeans.  
“Thank you mama.”  
“Have you told anyone else?”  
“A few random people know, like Hunk and Pidge.”  
“Is that it?”  
“Well I mean…”

  
He took a deep breath.  
“There’s this guy.”  
“What guy? Do I know him?” She immediately asked defensively.

  
“He’s kind of the reason why I decided to tell you.”  
“Are you dating him?”  
“No pretty much the opposite.”  
“What happened?”

  
“It’s a long story but I was having a rough night and me and this guy we uh, we talked about it and I just poured out all my feelings for a while and then the next day he acted like nothing happened? I was going through a whirlwind of emotions and I just wanted you to make me feel better.”

He could hear the crackly sigh of his mother’s voice from the phone.  
“Lance I can’t tell you how sorry I am for the way I reacted.”  
“It’s okay, there was probably a better way for me to say it.”

"But do you like this boy?” She asked carefully, like the words were difficult to form.  
“I… I don’t want to.”

“Honey do you want to come down here for a few days?”

  
“Ma I can’t go to Cuba every time I have boy troubles.”  
“It wouldn’t hurt!”

  
Lance laughed, appreciating the light joke.

  
“I’ll just have to let it pass I guess, how’s everyone back home?”  
“Ok, if you’re sure. But everyone is doing well. Did you want me to tell anyone about you?”  
“No no not yet, I don’t know if I can deal with that right now.”  
“Okay I understand, your secret is safe with me.” She promised.

  
Lance felt a weight on his heart lift.  
“Thanks.”  
“Now I really want to stay and talk but I have to go and put your cousins to sleep.” His mom finally concluded.  
“Tell them I love them.”

  
“I will, I love you Lance.”

  
“I love you too ma.”

click.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As I mentioned in the tags, this is gonna be a lonngg fic, so get ready for a wild ride. This is co-written by me and my friend, we should be posting chapters once a week depending on their length.  
> Leave kudos, comment if you want more or have suggestions, subscribe, etc. We hope you've had a great day!  
> -G & O
> 
> Art for this fic found here:  
> <https://wheezylove.tumblr.com>


End file.
